


Autumn in Lima

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: For this Tumblr prompt:"I'm stopped at a light and you're singing with your windows rolled down and wow do you have an amazing voice"Kurt and Blaine find out what happens after a storybook meet cute.Continuing this one-shot as a multi-chapter fic.





	1. Just Sing It Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gottalivealoha who encouraged me to write something for this prompt.

It was a beautiful autumn day in October, the forecast was a high of 75°F, but it was a little cooler than that now. A perfect fall day with leaves fluttering to the ground and the smell of winter not too far off in the air.

Kurt usually loved the fall, the change in weather, the warm colors of the leaves, plus it was the beginning of scarf season, how could he not love it? Still, this October was leaving him feeling discouraged. He had just started his second year of community college at  _Rhodes State College_ in Lima, Ohio and everything was going well.  
  
Which was precisely the problem.

Sure, classes at  _Rhodes_ were better than he expected, he’d made a few friends, and he particularly loved his theater professor Holly Holiday. The trouble was that he didn’t  _want_ to like life in Lima. He shouldn’t be here at all!

After graduating high school he was supposed to spread his wings, leave Lima and its confined atmosphere and antiquated prejudices behind. By the time he was twenty,  _he wasn’t supposed to still be here._ He should be in New York City, living the life of his daydreams. Today as the weather was changing and the days growing cooler, Kurt could feel melancholy setting in.

After being turned down by his dream school, he had found himself in a slump, his dad encouraged him to take classes and get his basics done at community college and he was glad he enrolled. He was relieved to still be in Lima a year later when Burt was diagnosed with prostate cancer, thankful to be home and near him.   
  
Now though, Burt’s doctor had given him the all clear, Kurt had gotten over his initial devastation at not getting into NYADA, and he was left wondering why he was  _still_ here. Just one more year of community college and then he was transferring to NYU.  _Just one more year._ He could make it. He just needed to keep his eye on the prize.  
  
Kurt was driving home from class, the day was sunny but cool, and he was wearing his favorite sweater, lightweight, form-fitting and a blue to match his eyes. He didn't want to be in a bad mood about this anymore. If he didn’t get control of his thoughts he knew he could spiral quickly. At a stop sign, Kurt grabbed his phone and scrolled through his music selections, finding the right playlist and letting it blast through his sound system.

There was nothing like the perfect playlist to brighten his outlook.  
  
Kurt let the music flow through him, and it wasn’t long before he was smiling and singing along, rolling down his windows to enjoy the day while singing with all his might. If he kept this up maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

It was strange being back home in Ohio in October. Blaine visited for Christmas in December and occasionally made it home in the summer, but he hadn’t seen an Ohio autumn in a few years. It was nice, a lovely day with trees changing colors and crisp air. Still, it couldn’t beat New York City in the fall. Very little could beat New York in the fall.

Still, Blaine was happy to be home for a little while. He was here for his mother’s wedding. Pam was marrying her boyfriend of two years. While a part of Blaine that still sometimes felt like a kid wished his parents were still together, they’d been divorced now for years and mostly he was glad his mom had found someone who made her happy.

Pam had kept both her boys, Blaine and Cooper, busy since they arrived in town with last minute wedding details. Blaine was happy to help, but he felt like he hadn’t had a free moment in the past three days. His mom was stressed, Cooper, never good at tense situations was stressed  _and loud_ – and Blaine loved them, but he needed some time away.

When his mom had mentioned she needed someone to make the hour and a half drive to Lima to pick up bachelorette party cupcakes Blaine had jumped at the chance. He wasn’t sure how many bakeries he must have passed on the way, but if these were the cupcakes his mom wanted, they were the cupcakes she would get!

As luck would have it the bakery wasn’t ready with the order yet so Blaine had some time to just relax for a moment. He hopped in his car looking for a coffee shop or something nearby to sit down for a while away from the chaos of wedding plans.   
  
He was stopped at a red light when he heard it. Music coming from a car ahead of him and to the left. He couldn’t see the driver but music was wafting through open windows straight to Blaine.  _We Are Golden._ Blaine smiled to himself. Great song choice.   
  
To his delight, Blaine released not only was someone blasting  _Mika_ from their car, but they were also singing along. Blaine turned off his own music and leaned his head out the window to listen. His smile grew when he realized the person singing was  _good._ Very good, perfect pitch and full of emotion. The voice was unique as well, Blaine couldn’t quite tell if it was a man or woman singing. Before he could listen any longer though the light had changed and cars were moving again.

Blaine was disappointed at first, but then he realized he had nowhere to go so he just kept driving straight. He wasn’t following that other car, not exactly, he was just... meandering in that general direction.   
  
He stopped at another red light and was right next to the Escalade he’d heard music from. The song had changed, but the person was still wholeheartedly singing along.   
  
_“We are the people that you'll never get the best of. Not forget the rest of! Just sing it loud until the kids sing it right back!”_  
  
Blaine smiled at the enthusiasm in the voice. And wow, now that Blaine could hear better he was even more impressed. The stranger's voice was gorgeous. Blaine turned to steal a glance at the singer and his jaw literally dropped, his heart actually skipping a beat.

 _Dear god._ If the stranger's voice had been gorgeous it was nothing in comparison to the man’s appearance. He was young, around Blaine’s age, with pale skin soaking in the golden rays of the afternoon sun, perfect hair that almost looked auburn in this light, and even from here Blaine could see the man had brilliant blue eyes that popped against the blue sweater he was wearing. To top it all off, there was a wide and joyous smile on his face as he sang along with the music.   
  
Blaine was stunned.  
  
In fact, Blaine didn’t even notice when the light turned green, it wasn’t until the car behind him politely tapped their horn that he realized his lane should be moving while the stranger was still waiting for the green left turn arrow.   
  
Blaine had no choice but to wave an “I’m sorry” to the person behind him and drive forward. As soon as he got to a turn without a “no u-turn” sign Blaine swung his car around, back to where he’d last seen the beautiful and talented stranger. He kept going the direction he must have turned but there was no sign of the black SUV anywhere.

Blaine cursed under his breath. He really wasn’t sure what his plan had been anyway. He couldn’t just follow a stranger around town – that was weird. Blaine slumped down in his seat. He felt disappointed and listless. It was silly really, all he’d had was a few snatches of music and a quick glance at a stranger, but there was this feeling budding in his chest as if he’d just missed out on something big.  

He glanced up to see he was just passing a little coffee shop,  _The Lima Bean._ Blaine chuckled to himself,  _cute._ At least he could get that cup of coffee before heading back to the bakery.

Kurt was finishing up filling his tank with gas and about to head towards home when he suddenly had an inch for a non-fat mocha. He didn’t really  _need_ a mocha, he was trying to cut back, but something about the color of the changing leaves and the scent of autumn in the air made him crave a nice warm drink he could cup in his hands. He took the long way home and headed towards  _The Lima Bean._

Inside the line was long, apparently, he wasn’t the only one affected by the changing weather, but he didn’t have anywhere to be so he was happy to wait. His eyes glanced over the coffee shop, he enjoyed people watching, recognizing a few faces here and there. He’d lived his whole life in Lima, and while it wasn’t a small town, he knew a lot of people, especially the ones that frequented  _The Lima Bean_ seeing as he spent a lot of time, and too much money, here himself.

Kurt stepped forward with the line just as his eyes landed on a young man sitting alone and staring down at his phone while sipping his drink. He had dark wavy hair, bronze skin, was wearing a green, blue, and yellow plaid shirt with a plaid bowtie of a different pattern, and his lovely red lips were tipped up in a slight smile.   
  
Kurt had never seen this man before.  _He would have remembered_ if not for his unusual yet dashing fashion choices alone, for his undeniably handsome face.

Kurt tried not to stare as he continued to move up in line, but there was just something so intriguing and stunning about the man that he had a hard time looking away. In fact, when he finally got up to the register Kurt didn’t even notice.

“Your regular?” The barista asked as Kurt's eyes reminded fixed on the man. “Excuse me, Kurt?”

Kurt finally broke out of his trance and looked back at the barista who was smiling knowingly at him. “Your usual? Or were you hoping to order off menu?” She winked and nodded towards the man.

“Just the non-fat mocha is fine,” Kurt said, but he allowed himself one last glance at the stranger.

He purposely did not look at the man as he tapped his foot and waited for his order. He didn’t want to be caught staring,  _but oh did he want just one more glance._ Even if he was caught staring it would mean he’d get a better look at the man’s eyes and it might just be worth it.

Once Kurt got his drink he took a sip and tried for a sly glance over the lid to where the man was sitting, but to his dismay the table was empty. His mystery stranger had left.   
  
Kurt’s heart sunk. It shouldn't be a big deal, it was just a random attractive stranger but couldn’t help glance around the shop hoping he was somehow still here. It was no use, the mystery man was gone. He headed to the front of the shop, hand on the door when his phone pinged and he glanced down just as he pushed the door open.

“ _Oh! Crap._ ” A voice rang out as the door hit something, or as it turned out,  _someone_ in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked up sharply to see he’d just slammed the coffee shop door into an unexpecting stranger… but not just any unexpecting stranger, Kurt’s mystery stranger he’d been gawking at a moment ago. Not only had he hit him, but he’d also made the man spill his coffee all over his lovely – snug fitting and now wet – shirt.

“Oh my god!” Kurt quickly exited the store, moving out of the way of other customers and joining the man outside. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Kurt wished he had a napkin or something to help wipe off the front of the man’s shirt. Though that would mean touching his chest… an idea that made Kurt’s cheeks color.

“No, no. It’s fine I wasn’t paying attention and-” The man finally looked up to meet Kurt’s eyes and stopped speaking.

Kurt’s heart all but stopped beating. He  _knew_ his mysterious stranger would have lovely eyes, but nothing could have prepared Kurt for the deep golden colored depths of them.

“It’s you.” The man said his eyes wide in surprise. “It’s  _you.”_

Kurt really had no idea what that meant, but he wasn’t going to complain about the way the man was smiling at him, his whole face lit with elation.

“I was looking for you-” The man stopped, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. “Okay, that sounded weird.

“I think you must have me confused with someone else,” Kurt laughed, wishing he was the person this beautiful stranger had been looking for.

The man smiled and shook his head and then held out a hand before dropping it as he realized it was covered in coffee. “Sorry. I’m a mess.”

“Which is at least partially my fault.” Kurt smiled and nodded back towards the shop. “Come on, let’s grab some napkins and please let me buy you another drink.”

“That really isn’t necessary,” The man said, but he was beaming as he followed Kurt in.  
  
Kurt’s heart raced and he couldn’t keep himself from grinning widely. They both reached for napkins and started dabbing at the wet shirt. Kurt stopped as their hands glanced off each other, pulling back with an intake of breath. “I’ll… um… let you.” Kurt cleared his throat, “What’s your order?”

“You don’t have to.”

“Please.” Kurt insisted, he really wanted to buy this man a coffee, especially if it meant keeping him around a bit longer.

“Um… medium Pumpkin Spice? I’m pretty much a walking cliché.”

Kurt laughed and the man’s eyes sparkled. “No judgment, there is a reason everyone loves them.”

“I’m Blaine by the way.” The man said, again holding out his hand now that is was free of dripping coffee.

“I’m Kurt.”   
  
Blaine’s hand was warm and soft with calluses on the fingertips. Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if that meant he played an instrument. That was probably wishful thinking, but it was a pretty thought. “Um…” Kurt let go of his hand reluctantly, “I’ll be right back. Don’t… go anywhere.”

Luckily, the line was shorter now, though it honestly couldn’t move fast enough for Kurt. “Medium Pumpkin Spice,” Kurt ordered as he got to the front.

“I see you got your man after all,” The barista teased, and Kurt just smiled at her.   
  
Kurt kept glancing back at Blaine, who was sitting back at the table he’d left earlier, afraid if he stopped looking he might disappear. Soon Kurt was joining him, a fresh Pumpkin Spice latte in one hand and his own mocha in the other.   
  
“Here you go,” Kurt said sitting down across from him, he realized too late he hadn't actually been invited to sit, but Blaine didn’t seem to mind. He was still smiling softly at Kurt and making Kurt’s heart do backflips.   
  
“I still can’t believe you’re here.” Blaine breathed before taking a sip, “And if I hadn’t come back in to grab one of those lid stopper things I would never have run into you.”   
  
“Literally,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, still not understanding who Blaine thought he was.   
  
“God, your voice really is lovely, your laugh is like music. You’re even better up close”   
  
Kurt blushed and glance down at the table. Who was this guy? And why were his compliments making Kurt’s heart beat like a drum against his chest? “I’m not one to turn down free flattery, but I really don’t know what you're talking about.” Kurt looked back up and Blaine furrowed his brow.  “I’m pretty sure we just met,” Kurt said teasingly.    _I would remember if I’d met you before, trust me._  
  
“Oh.” Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “Oh god, I’m an idiot. I wasn’t even… I’m just letting all my thoughts tumble out loud.” He shook his head with a laugh, “I’m going to sound like a complete stalker, but I was driving next to you earlier today. And… uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, “I may have heard you singing in your car? I noticed you then because your voice is amazing and because, well…” Blaine gestured towards Kurt as if that was some kind of explanation in and of itself.   
  
It took Kurt a moment to realize what Blaine was saying. That somehow that afternoon Blaine had heard Kurt belting like a lunatic from his car. Kurt blushed so furiously even his ears felt hot. “You… heard me  _singing?_ ”   
  
“It was impressive.”   
  
“Oh god,” Kurt moaned burying his face in his hands. “I don’t think I’ve been this embarrassed in my whole life!”   
  
“No. No!” Kurt heard Blaine's chair scrap back as Blaine leaned across the table lightly touching Kurt’s arm, “‘I’m the one who's embarrassing. I just… Kurt your so… I was just trying to say how glad I am that I was here at this coffee shop at the same time you were.”   
  
Kurt let his hands fall looking at Blaine’s face.   
  
“I’m glad to meet you, Kurt. And I only noticed your voice because music is kind of a passion of mine.”   
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that so?”   
  
“Honestly, I don’t usually listen to people sing in their car and then bombard them with compliments.”   
  
Kurt’s lips twitched up into a smile and he took a sip of his mocha, “Hmm, no I suppose it would be a mostly ineffective way to meet people.”   
  
“I’m coming off creepy. You think I followed you here.”   
  
“No.” Kurt laughed again and he wasn’t sure the last time he’d felt so light and happy talking to someone he just met, “Besides I’m the one who nearly knocked you over. So, tell me more about this passion for music, Blaine.”   
  
Blaine was happy to oblige and before long they found themselves in easy conversation. Blaine loved singing, musical theater, and was in an acapella group in high school. Kurt found out he lived in New York City and was attending NYU and Kurt almost jumped out of his seat in excitement.   
  
“I’m going to be there next fall!” Kurt exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Blaine’s whole face lit up at that.   
  
From there the conversation turned to classes and the charms of New York. Everything Blaine had to say just made Kurt like him more and more. He couldn’t be happier that he ruined a stranger's perfectly good shirt. From what Kurt could gather Blaine was only in town visiting family, which was a bit of a disappointment, but it didn’t lessen how much Kurt was enjoying his company.   
  
They lost track of time, finishing their coffees and still continuing to talk. It was like meeting an old friend for the first time. Kurt almost felt like they were supposed to meet. Eventually, Blaine glanced at the time, his face going slack.   
  
“ _Oh, my god._ It’s almost _five_.” He jumped up from his chair. “We’ve been here two hours!”   
  
“You’re kidding,” Kurt looked down at his own phone, the time had just breezed by.   
  
“Kurt, I’m so _so_ sorry. But I have to run, the bakery closes soon and I have to pick up cupcakes for the bachelorette party.”   
  
“Bachelorette party?” Kurt asked amused.   
  
Blaine smiled, backing towards the door with Kurt following. “Yeah, it’s wedding weekend! That’s why I’m in Ohio.”   
  
“Wait,” Kurt’s smile slipped and his excitement soured. It would be his luck that the first man he’d met in a long time to make his heart race and his face flush would already be taken. “You’re _getting married this weekend?_

Blaine blinked at him a few times in confusion before he started shaking his head. “No.  _Nooo_. Not me. My mom. My mom is getting remarried his weekend. The cupcakes are for her bachelorette party. No, I’m gay. I’m not marrying a woman this weekend. Or anyone!” He cheeks flushed. “I’m really, very gay!”   
  
Kurt looked around the coffee shop and the few people looking up in surprise at Blaine’s sudden declaration. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s chest and all but pushed him out of the shop, while barely containing his smile. “Um… you aren’t in New York anymore, Liberace.” Kurt teased. “I won’t pretend I’m not glad to hear that though.”   
  
“Glad to hear… that I’m not getting married or that I like guys?” Blaine asked seemingly not embarrassed by the public announcement of his sexuality.   
  
“Both.”   
  
Blaine grinned cheekily. “I’m busy tomorrow… you know, my mom’s wedding, but I’m still here for a few days after that.”   
  
Kurt tucked his hands in his pocket and smiled, “Is that so?”   
  
“I know a good karaoke place in Westerville. If you’re interested. We could get dinner first.”   
  
“You just want to hear me sing again,” Kurt teased, his heart swelling.   
  
“ _Of course I do_. I’d also really like to spend some more time with you.”   
  
“That could be arranged,” Kurt said holding out his hand as butterflies stirred in his stomach, “Give me your phone.”   
  
Blaine quickly obeyed and Kurt put his phone number in and shot himself a text. “Call me.” He said handing the phone back.   
  
“I absolutely will.”   
  
“Now hurry along, you better get those cupcakes for your mom.”   
  
“Right.” Blaine was grinning ear to ear as he walked backward to his car keeping his eyes on Kurt. “You’ll hear from me really soon!”   
  
“If I don’t you’ll hear from me,” Kurt said as he watched Blaine get in his car.   
  
He continued watching as Blaine drove away. Kurt put a hand to his heavily beating chest and did a little spin in the parking lot once Blaine was out of sight. He got back to his Escalade and turned the music back on laughing happily as he thought of Blaine hearing him sing in his car. Kesha was singing about a beautiful life from his speakers. And despite his gloomy mood at the start of the afternoon, and Kurt couldn’t agree more. It really was a beautiful life.   


	2. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this isn't a one-shot anymore! lol.  
> I hope you enjoy this continuation for this little fic, I have more to come as well. <3

Blaine shifted nervously in his seat looking down at the time on his phone. He'd been waiting for nearly twenty minutes, but it was still ten minutes until the time they'd agreed to meet. Blaine groaned at himself, frustrated with his own nerves. He didn't usually get to places early; in fact, he was typically one of those people running just a few minutes behind… constantly. This evening was different.

This evening he had a date, a date with one of the single most attractive men Blaine had ever met in his life. So he was early – really early. He hoped he didn't seem too eager, but he'd thought about Kurt Hummel all weekend. He thought about him during his mom's bachelorette party which both his brother and he had awkwardly attended at his mother's insistence. He thought about him at his mom's wedding and especially during the reception where Blaine had wished for someone to dance with. And he'd thought about Kurt every minute all day long and through the tedious effort of trying on and discarding half a dozen outfits before choosing his current look. He just wanted everything to be perfect. He couldn't remember ever being this excited for a first date.

He glanced up to the door of the bar for the hundredth time just as it swung open and a young man walked through. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Scratch his previous thought. Kurt Hummel wasn't  _one of_  the most attractive men Blaine had ever met, he was by far the most beautiful man on earth.  


Kurt was standing at the front of the bar looking around the crowded space, he was wearing a maroon  _velvet_  suit with a checkered shirt and matching pocket square, his hair was styled high enough that god herself could probably brush her fingers against it, and damn,  _his face_. Angelic was the only word Blaine could think of, pink lips, stunning blue eyes, and cheekbones that could cut glass.

It was clear Kurt was looking for him, but for a moment Blaine couldn't even respond. He had to clear his throat and roll his shoulders a few times before he had the guts to stand from the table he'd snagged and wave at Kurt.

When Kurt's eye landed on him, they immediately lit up and a wide smile graced his face as he hurried over. Blaine wasn't sure he deserved such a response from an adnois like Kurt, but he was going to do everything he could to keep Kurt smiling all evening.

"Hi!" Kurt was nearly breathless as he stopped in front of Blaine. There was a brief awkward moment when they didn't know if they should clasp hands or hug… but Blaine just went for it giving Kurt a quick hug and peck on the cheek. If the color rising to Kurt's face was any indication, he'd made the right choice.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Blaine said as he pulled a chair out for Kurt and hoped that wasn't too old-fashioned or patriarchal.

Kurt sat down still wearing a smile and Blaine joined him.

"I was afraid I was early."

"Um…" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was even earlier, I… was just so excited." Blaine confessed, and Kurt beamed at him.

"I've never been here," Kurt said looking around at the crowded bar and nodding at the woman up front singing karaoke, "It looks great though!"

"I hope you don't mind but I have our names on the schedule for a couple songs, the list fills up fast and I didn't want to miss our chance."

"Of course, I don't mind!" Kurt said bouncing a little in his sat, "What is the point of a karaoke place if you aren't going to sing? Besides, it's not fair that you've heard my singing voice and I haven't heard yours."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, "Oh, we'll take care of that soon enough."

Kurt let out an excited little giggle before covering his mouth evidently embarrassed, Blaine just laughed and hailed a passing server. "Could we get a couple of menus?"

Soon they were chatting over margaritas and a shared appetizer of cheesy fries. "I can't believe we never met in high school," Kurt said arms crossed on the table as he leaned towards Blaine. We were both in show choir. I've even heard of the Warblers."

"Just the way the districts were drawn, we never competed."

"Lucky that we both ended up at the  _Lima Bean_  years later."  


" _God yes_ , I feel very lucky." Blaine gushed, he was hoping to come off cool and confident this evening but was veering towards lovestruck teenager, Kurt just made him feel that way he couldn't help it.

Kurt smiled coyly and glanced down at the table, "Um… me too." He glanced up with a sweet smile, "So tell me about your mom's wedding?"

They talked about the wedding and Blaine's brother and how he'd balled like a baby through the whole thing. Kurt described his father's wedding to his stepmom that he'd helped plan while still in high school. Blaine didn't even notice how the time was flying by until he heard his name called over the speaker.

"Oh! We're on deck." Blaine said standing from the table.

"Wait, what?" Kurt blinked as if just then realizing they were in a bar with other people.

"We're up next. To sing?"

Kurt stood too, smoothing down his suit, "I hope you’re ready, I take performing seriously."

They went to the side of the stage where an employee asked for their song choice.

"I… I don't even know," Blaine looked to Kurt, "We haven't talked about it."

"I know." Kurt shot Blaine a sly look and then leaned in to whisper in the woman's ear.

"Yeah, we have that." She nodded.

The singer performing finished their song and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tugging him up on stage.

"Wait! I don't even know what we're singing."

"Just follow my lead," Kurt said with a wink and Blaine all but melted on the spot.

As the opening notes of the song blasted through the speakers Blaine turned to Kurt in shock recognizing the tune. This was  _not_  what he'd been expecting.  


Kurt smiled and started to sing the opening line, " _I hopped off the plane at LAX With a dream and my cardigan_." Blaine laughed as Kurt did a little shimmy and continued on, " _Welcome to the land of fame excess. Whoa, am I gonna fit in?_ "  


Blaine jumped in and joined him on the next line until they were both bouncing around the stage and playing to the crowd as they belted out the chorus, " _So I put my hands up! They're playing my song. And the butterflies fly away!_ "

When the song was over the audience cheered as they laughed and ran off the stage hand in hand.

"Oh my god," Kurt said still catching his breath, "We sound  _good_  together."  


Blaine couldn't help the huge grin on his face seeing Kurt's flushed cheeks and his sparkling eyes. "I don't think  _Party in the USA_  has ever sounded so great."

"Your voice is amazing." Kurt praised as they sat down at their table and Kurt took a deep drink of water. Blaine watched the muscles in his long pale neck move as he gulped it down.

"Well… you know." Blaine felt suddenly warm, but he was sure that was just adrenaline from singing with Kurt. "I'm majoring in composition, I better be able to carry a tune."

"Mmm, yes. Music Composition at NYU." Kurt said leaning his chin on his hand with a dreamy sigh, "You're living the dream. My dream in fact." Kurt's smile slipped a little.

"Hey," Blaine reached out to cover Kurt's hand on the table, "You'll be there next year, right?"

"Yeah, a whole year away." Kurt dropped the hand from his face but turned his other one over to hold on to Blaine's. Blaine looked at their clasped hands and his heart raced as Kurt continued on. "I just feel stalled, waiting for New York. Plus, when I get there everyone will be ahead of me, use to the city, and use working with each other." Kurt shook his head not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"No. None of that. First of all, you won't be the only transfer student, and besides, with a voice like yours coming out of nowhere? The other students aren't going to know what hit them."

Kurt looked up with a small smile, "Are you just saying that to flirt?"

Blaine blushed and laughed, " _No_. Kurt,  _you're amazing_. The Musical Theater department has no idea what is in store from them in just one  _short_  year from now. The time will fly by, Kurt."

"Hmm, I hope so."

"And when you get there you'll already know someone who can show you around."

Kurt tilted his head and bunched his brows up, "Really? Who?"

"I… me. You'll know me."

Kurt's face broke into a smile.

"You're teasing me."

"Just a little," Kurt said laughing good-naturedly, the sound making Blaine's heart swell.

They ordered another round of drinks and continued easy conversation, Blaine found that somehow their seats had scooted very close to each other where they couldn't move without brushing arms. Blaine didn't mind at all, in fact, he felt like he was vibrating next to Kurt, feeling Kurt's warmth and intently watching Kurt's lovely eye sparkle as he spoke. He couldn't help but let his mind wander, hoping against hope that maybe Kurt might want to stop by his place before the evening was over. His mom was on her honeymoon and Cooper was out with friends…

"Um, they're calling your name again," Kurt said and Blaine realized he'd gotten lost looking at Kurt's lips.

"What? Oh, I put us down for two songs."

Kurt smiled his eyes also darting to Blaine's lips, was he thinking the same kind of thoughts Blaine was?   
  
"I'm game."

" _What_?" Blaine asked his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm game to sing another song?"

"Right." Blaine huffed out a laugh, "Of course. My choice this time."

They got up to the side of the stage and Blaine told the organizer his song choice.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt gave him a look, "Isn't that kind of cheesy?"

"Says the man who picked  _Party in the USA_."

"Touché."

Blaine had picked the song without much thought because he knew the lyrics well, and Kurt joined in right away surprising Blaine with how raspy his voice could sound given the right song. At first, they started off silly and happy like they had before, singing and playfully getting in each other's space.

" _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little oh ah innocent sugar me_."

It wasn't until they got to the chorus and Kurt started moving his body in ways that Blaine wasn't sure were stage appropriate (not that he minded) that the lyrics started getting to him.

Kurt took the lead, " _Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me._ " Kurt rolled his hips and Blaine found it hard to find breath for the next line.  


" _C'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me_."

God, Blaine never really thought of Def Leppard as sexy music, but these lyrics were conjuring vivid pictures in Blaine's mind.

They were dancing close now, eyes on each other, " _I can't get enough_ ," Kurt bit his lips between beats and Blaine entire body flushed, " _I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_!"

Had Blaine compared Kurt to an angel before? Because he was actually a devil, in that maroon suit smoothly moving his body and filling Blaine's head with dirty thoughts. When the song ended, they received cheers from the audience again, as well as some catcalls and one, "Get a room!" Blaine didn't even notice.

They got off the stage both panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"Wanna get out of here?" Kurt breathed, so close to he made the hair on the back of Blaine's neck stand on end.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded slowly, " _Yes_."

Blaine quickly paid the bill and he and Kurt hurried to the parking lot.

"My place is close," Blaine's heart pounded in his chest, "If you wanted to go there."

Kurt nodded quickly, "Um… we came in two cars. I'll follow you there?"

Blaine was a little disappointed, not wanting the distance that separate cars would enforce, but if Kurt felt more comfortable having his own vehicle then Blaine was fine with that.

The whole way home Blaine's stomach was full of butterflies and he kept letting out happy little burst of laughter as he looked in his rearview mirror to see Kurt following him. He just hoped the drive didn't cool Kurt off. Though if it did, Blaine was fine with making them some coffee and spending more time talking. He just wanted to be near Kurt for as long as possible. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt this giddy about someone.

He parked in the driveway, Kurt pulling his Escalade in behind him. Blaine had barely gotten out of the car before Kurt was on him, pressing their bodies together and trapping Blaine against the door of his Mazda. Kurt's lips were a fraction of an inch from Blaine's.

"Please, tell me no one's home."

"No one's home." Blaine inhaled and then Kurt's lips were on his, kissing him right there in the driveway lit by the safety light on the garage.

Blaine smiled into the kiss feeling it down to his toes as he surged forward to meet Kurt's eagerness. "Want... to see inside?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt pulled back with a laugh, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Soon they were inside, arms around each other and lips locked as Blaine walked backward shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, almost tripping and falling to the ground save Kurt's strong arms around him.

"My… my bedroom's… up...stairs." Blaine said between heated kisses.

They stumbled into Blaine's room laughing and lips still chasing each other. Kurt let go and plopped down on the bed looking around. Blaine was suddenly very self-conscious about being in his childhood bedroom.

"My mom kept the room the way it was in high school," Blaine explained as Kurt's eyes drifted over pictures of the Warblers on a bulletin board, the collection of little metal windup robots on his bookshelf, and the model cars on his dresser.

"I love it." Kurt's with dancing eyes, "Very tasteful for a high school kid." His eyes weren't roaming the room anymore, instead, they were steadfastly locked on Blaine as Kurt shucked off his suit jacket and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Blaine licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry, as with each button Kurt exposed more of his smooth, luminous chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and fluttering opened when he stood from the bed and reached out for Blaine's hands pulling him back with him, "Are you going to join me?"

Blaine just nodded, and Kurt's brows furrowed, "We can stop. We don't have to do… anything. I'm really enjoying your company, and if I'm pressing too much we could just go back downstairs and-"

Blaine cut off the rest of Kurt's offer with a kiss, "I'd rather stay up here." He whispered into Kurt's skin as he smoothed his hands over Kurt's shoulders and down his arms until Kurt's shirt fell softly to the floor. He could feel Kurt trembling under his touch and quickly moved to undo his bowtie and pull off his cardigan, Kurt was smiling as he helped unbutton Blaine's shirt and soon they were falling back onto Blaine's bed, both naked from the waist up with lips heated and roaming.

"I don't… normally… do-do this," Kurt panted, his hand cupping the back for Blaine's neck as Blaine kissed along his jaw to his ear.

"Do what?" Blaine breathed into his skin.

" _Oh god_." Kurt gulped down a deep breath, "Go home with someone on the first date. But you… you're so..." Kurt didn't finish that sentence, but Blaine understood, he was feeling the same way himself.

Blaine moved his lips over Kurt's neck and Kurt whimpered in response, Blaine continued to trail kisses down his body, his clavicle, to his shoulder, down to press a reverent kiss on one of his nipples.

" _Blaine,_ " Kurt moaned and Blaine was getting harder just knowing he was able to pull those noises from Kurt.

His lips kissed Kurt's stomach and the hovered, his breath ragged, he looked up to Kurt and waited until Kurt's dark blue eyes looked down at him. Blaine licked his lips and moved one of the hands holding Kurt's waist to his belt buckle, lifting his eyebrows in question.

Kurt whined closing his eyes for a moment and running a hand through his thick, no longer immaculately styled, hair. " _Please_." He begged, looking back to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and undid Kurt's belt before slowly pulling Kurt's pants and underwear off. He wanted to take his time, to tease Kurt a little, but he didn't have the willpower. As soon as Kurt's clothing was kicked off Blaine found himself attentively placing soft adoring kisses to Kurt's thighs. Kurt trashed a little under him, whimpering as Blaine placed his arm gently across Kurt's hips to hold him in place and then took just the tip of Kurt's length into his mouth.

Kurt moaned and Blaine echoed him. He was feeling heady with desire at the weight of Kurt in his mouth. He took more of Kurt in, bobbing in time with Kurt's stuttered breath until Kurt called his name and started gently tugging at Blaine's curls to get his attention.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was more breath than sound as he met Blaine's eyes. "I'm going to… I... too soon."

Blaine wiped his mouth with his arm and slowly crawled back up Kurt's body, "What do you want?"

Kurt took a moment to catch his breath before cupping the back of Blaine's head and pulling him down for a deep kiss, when he broke away he smiled up at Blaine, "I  _want_ to not be the only one completely naked here."

Blaine grinned at Kurt before sitting up to undo his pants and slip them off, it was the first time he really had the chance to look at Kurt, spread out on the bed without a stitch on. Blaine froze in place, breath short and skin hot. Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him. His eyes roamed up Kurt's body until he found Kurt's eyes eagerly taking in the sight of him straddled over Kurt his clothing tossed away.

"Wow," Kurt said and looked up at Blaine's face. He licked his lips his eyes wide, " _Wow_."

Blaine worked hard to keep in shape, he knew his arms were defined from boxing, his legs strong and his waist trim from running, but to have someone with Kurt's unearthly beauty look at him like that? Blaine couldn't do anything besides lower himself back down covering Kurt's body with his own and fervidly kiss him.

Blaine reached for the drawer in his nightstand pulling out some lube and enjoyed Kurt's low-pitched groan as he worked a hand between them to help things glide smoothly. He tried to take things slow, legs tangled with Kurt's and lips moving over every part of him he could reach. Kurt held him tight and guided their bodies until they were rolling against each other on the bed, nothing but soft moans and each other's whispered names between them.

Blaine was trembling, his skin hot against Kurt's, when he couldn't hold on any longer. With a deep moan, and Kurt's fingers pressing hard against his back, Blaine let go, burying his face in Kurt's neck. It didn't take long for Kurt who was bucking beneath him to join Blaine. Kurt let out a whimper and a gratified sigh, pressing a long deep kiss to Blaine's lips.

For a long time they laid against each other on Blaine's childhood bed, pliant and happy, bodies tangled together and sharing soft kisses. Blaine was so strung out he barely remembered eventually getting up to find something to clean them off with and the toppling back into bed only to wrap Kurt up in his arms before falling into a deep and restful sleep.


	3. Wake Me Up Before You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took a little time. I'm busy with work and school, but I promise not to abandon this story.  
> I hope you all like this chapter. I would love to hear from you, comments make the writing gremlins in my brain work harder. :D

Kurt woke up slowly, warm and comfortable with someone's arm slung around his waist. He thought it was a dream at first, the pressure against his back and the small puffs of breath on his neck - until he opened his eyes and took in a room he didn't recognize.

His heart leapt in his chest and he sat up quickly, the arm around him falling to the bed. Kurt's tired morning brain slowly started to catch up to what was happening. He  _did_  recognize this room, it just wasn't where he expected to wake up.

He turned to see the man laying behind him. The sheets only half covered his ass and from that lovely spot up, his tan skin was bared and on display. Blaine rolled from his side to his back, making the sheet slip a little further down and Kurt could feel the heat rise to his face. Blaine yawned and stretched his arms over his head, Kurt smiled at how his curls had become unruly dipping over Blaine's face. Kurt wanted to reach out and gently tug on one to watch it spring back in place, but he restrained himself.

Finally, Blaine blinked a few times and then opened his eyes, he looked up at Kurt and a slow, easy smile spread of his face, "Good morning."

" _Good morning_ ," Kurt whispered, clutching the sheets to his chest, he felt a little silly covering himself, especially considering the fact that the same sheet was just barely, strategically coving Blaine's… well… Not to mention the fact that Blaine had already seen Kurt naked. Still, without the heat and urgency from the evening before Kurt felt uncomfortable in his own skin, naked and this close to a gloriously bared Blaine.  


"Lie down back down," Blaine sighed with another yawn and patted the pillow beside him. "Too early to get up." Blaine seemed as if he might really only be half awake as he curled up on his side again,  _and oh god there went the sheet_ , and reached up for Kurt. It seemed as if a sleepy Blaine liked to cuddle.

Kurt was tempted by the idea, but he couldn't shake the foreign feeling of waking up in the bed of someone who was practically a stranger. When he'd said last night that he didn't really do this kind of thing he hadn't been lying. Kurt wasn't sure what the protocol for a one-night-stand was, but the idea of snuggling into Blaine's warm embrace was too appealing to turn down.

Kurt scooted back down, pillowing his head next to Blaine's and pulling covers over the both of them. Blaine was studying him, his bright golden eyes sparkling and his lips curved in an adoring smile, "You're beautiful."

"You're still asleep," Kurt chuckled, but his stomach swooped.

Blaine's smile widened as he leaned forward, closing the couple of inches between them and pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was still tightly clutching the sheets, but as Blaine moved his lips against him, parting them to deepen the kiss, Kurt found his body relaxing and he even shifted a little closer. He didn't care as much about his nakedness when Blaine's hand reached out to hold onto his waist.

Kurt was just starting to wonder if maybe the perfect morning after a one-night-stand was a second round when his fuzzy brain heard the _swoosh_ of a door opening and then a loud, deep voice call out.

"Hey, Squirt! Do you know if we have any-"

Kurt jumped away from Blaine letting out a startled yelp as he looked up to the open bedroom door. A tall, dark-haired,  _stupidly_ handsome man stood in the doorway. A toothbrush hanging from his mouth and wearing nothing but a needlessly low slung towel around his waist.

"Oh god!" Kurt dove under the covers until only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen.

"Oh. Oh ho ho!" The man smiled and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth. "I didn't know you had…  _company_."

"Get out." Blaine was sitting up in bed apparently fully awake now. His face was bright red and his thick brows furrowed in irritation.

"Aww, but Blaine, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The man took another step into the room and Kurt thought he might die of embarrassment.

"Leave  _now!_ " Blaine yelled grabbing a pillow and tossing it at the man's head.

"You're no fun, Squirt." He laughed, easily ducking out of the way of the projectile pillow.

"Get out! Or I'm throwing the lamp next!" Blaine warned.

The man just continued to laugh as he turned away, "Always so dramatic." He stuck his head in the room one last time, "Bring him down to breakfast once you're both not horny anymore, k?" And then he quickly ducked away as Blaine reached for the lamp on the nearby nightstand.

Blaine was breathing hard as he glanced down at Kurt still mostly buried under the bedcovers. "Oh god." Blaine moaned and covered his face with his hands.

Kurt's whole body felt strung tight. He was embarrassed and so confused. He leaped out of the bed, sheet wrapped around him, as he hurried to the door that had been left open and quickly closed it. Then he immediately began rummaging the room for the clothing he had so thoughtlessly tossed off the evening before.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he found his pants, but not his underwear. "Why is there a naked man in your house? And why…" Kurt spun in a circle, there was one of his shoes and his shirt… still no underwear. He stopped to look at Blaine sitting stunned in the bed. " _Why is the Free Credit Rating guy naked and roaming your house?!_ "

Blaine blinked at him in confusion, "I… The free credit… He…" Blaine seemed at a loss for words, "He wasn't naked."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief, "Practically!" Kurt looked around the room, still no sign of his underwear. He was against it in principle, but he was going to go commando, this wasn't the time to be fastidious. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started pulling on his pants.

"Wait… are you leaving?" That seemed to spur Blaine to action, he moved from where he was sitting to kneel next to Kurt at the end of the bed.

"Yes, I think I should go." Kurt got up and grabbed his poor, crumpled shirt off the floor.

"My brother." Blaine said, his voice pleading, "That was Cooper, my brother."

Kurt turned back to look at him, he had a pillow in his lap and nothing else to cover himself, but Blaine didn't seem to care. He was looking at Kurt with big, sad puppy dog eyes. "Please don't go, not because of him."

Kurt looked at the door and then back to Blaine. "Your brother?"

Of course, he was Blaine's brother that made sense, why hadn't Kurt put that together sooner? It must be the shock of being walked in on by a half-nude local semi-celebrity.

"I don't just have naked men roaming the house, Kurt." Blaine said with an attempted smile, "That is except…" Blaine looked down at the bed and then back at Kurt as he lifted Kurt's underwear out of the tangled bedspread.

"Oh god," Kurt snatched them out of Blaine's hand as Blaine's smile grew cheeky. "I need to go. This was a mistake."

"Wait. What?" Blaine's smiled vanished.

Kurt stuffed the underwear in his pocket and continued buttoning up his shirt. "I don't do this." He said not looking up, "I don't go home with men I don't even know," He heard Blaine getting up from the bed, "I don't sleep with people after a first date… I _don't do this_."

He looked up once he was done with his shirt to see Blaine had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and was moving towards him, a solemn look on his usually bright face. "Please don't do this."

"Do what?" Kurt asked feeling silly and very young. Blaine might be used to this kind of thing, but Kurt really wasn't. He wasn't completely inexperienced… but he'd only ever slept with guys he'd been dating. So, a grand total of two men.

"Don't leave like this." Blaine said reaching for his hands, "I had so much fun with you last night."

Kurt blushed and glanced at the bed.

"No… not that." Blaine said smiling, "I mean… yes,  _that_. But going out with you, singing, talking… I really like you, Kurt. I don't want such a perfect date to end badly all because my stupid brother has no boundaries."

"It's not just him," Kurt sighed looking up from their clasped hands to Blaine's face, ready to make excuses and leave, but Blaine… Blaine was looking at him attentively, his eyes intense and with a slight dip of worry between his brows as he tried to keep a hopeful smile on his lips. It wasn't fair how hard it was to disappoint Blaine when he was looking at you as if your next words might shatter him.

"I…” Kurt sighed losing the battle inside him that was telling him to leave. “Your naked brother said something about breakfast?"

Blaine's face broke into a huge smile, so bright it was like sunshine. "Yes! Yes, I can make us something. And I'll make sure Cooper is fully clothed."

Kurt smiled and let out a little laugh, actually feeling relieved now that he had decided not to hurry off. "Um… could I shower first?"

Blaine nodded, smile still fixed in place as he showed Kurt the bathroom and made sure he had everything he needed. "Just come downstairs when you're ready," Blaine said leaving Kurt.

Kurt stood in the bathroom holding his shoes and jacket, his clothes misshapenly thrown on and his hair in gross disarray. He couldn't believe not one, but two devilishly good-looking men had seen him in this state. He bit his lip as he stared at his reflection in the mirror thinking about the evening before. Talking with Blaine for hours, finding out their voices blended perfectly together, and then following him home only to end up in bed with the most perfect man he'd ever met. Last night had been like a dream.

So yes, he may have looked like a fool in front of Blaine  _and_  Blaine's brother, but it was really only Blaine who's opinion mattered to him. Kurt had always thought the guy from the credit rating commercials was attractive, and it was a jolt to the system to see him that morning out of the blue…. But it was Blaine who was important, and Blaine had said Kurt was beautiful. Kurt shook his head, his cheeks heating up as he quickly stripped his clothes off again and took a cold shower.

Kurt crept quietly downstairs a half hour later, feeling better, but not like himself. He didn't have any of his morning face cleaning routine products with him and he'd attempted to use a little of Blaine's hair gel to style his own problematically thick hair, but it didn't look the way it should. On the upside, he smelled like raspberries and Blaine.

Once downstairs he could hear voices from the kitchen and he steeled himself to come face to face with the Free Credit - with Cooper again. Not to mention Blaine who made his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart beat too loud. Luckily, the smell of freshly brewed coffee helped propel him forward.

Kurt could hear Blaine's hushed voice as entered the kitchen.

"Just try and be a normal person."

"I  _am_  a normal person."

"Don't scare him off." Blaine continued, he was standing with his back to the entryway and stopped talking when Cooper looked behind Blaine's shoulder and cleared his throat loudly.

" _He's here_." Cooper stage whispered and nodded to Kurt.  


Blaine spun around, a look of surprise on his face until he caught eyes with Kurt and smiled. "Kurt! Good morning... again."   
  
Blaine was wearing jeans and a green henly that fit him perfectly - he looked really good. He must have showered quickly himself because his curls were wet and in tight ringlets over his head. It was the most casual Kurt had seen him, not that Kurt had really seen Blaine that many times… and not counting when he was straddling Kurt's waist last night without a scrap of clothing on.  _And okay!_  Maybe don't think about that while Blaine is smiling at you and trying to introduce you to his brother.

"This is Cooper, my big brother, who has promised to behave," Blaine said the last part with a meaningful glare at Cooper.

Cooper Anderson just rolled his eyes and held out his hand to shake Kurt's, "Squirt likes to act as if I was raised in a zoo." Cooper smiled, and damn these Andersons had good genes, "Pleased to meet you, Kurt. Sorry about earlier. I didn't expect anyone but Blaine to be in Blaine's bed and couldn't turn down the chance to tease him."

"Um…" Kurt looked back and forth from Cooper who was grinning and Blaine's whose face was turning red. "I have a stepbrother, so I get it."

"See Blaine!" Cooper said letting go of Kurt's hand to pound Blaine on the back, "He's cool. No reason to get your panties in a twist!"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, and Kurt tried to contain his smile. "Would you like some coffee?" Blaine asked once he'd calmed himself.

" _Oh god yes_ ," Kurt practically groaned and Blaine's cheeks flushed as he stole a glimpse at Kurt's lips.

Soon Kurt was holding a warm mug of coffee in his hands and sitting at the kitchen table with Cooper as Blaine served them pancakes and kept up a running stream of commentary and questions. "It's just the recipe from the Bisquick box, but it makes good pancakes, and I heated up the syrup a little, and oh, I think we have strawberries and a banana if you wanted fruit on it. Do you want fruit on it? Do you even like pancakes?"

Cooper was already eating and smiling mischievously as he watched Blaine ramble on. Kurt felt bad for Blaine, he'd been nervous himself coming downstairs, but now he just wanted Blaine to know that he didn't need to try so hard.

"Blaine, this is perfect. I love pancakes and syrup is all I need. Please sit down and eat with us?" Kurt caught Blaine by the elbow and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Right, yes. Of course." Blaine sat down with a shy smile.

Everyone was quiet around the table for a moment as they ate, though Kurt and Blaine kept sharing blushing smiles.

Cooper was the one to break the silence, "So Kurt? How long have you been sleeping with my little brother? Or was this a Tinder hook-up?"

Blaine's mouth dropped and Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

" _Why?_  Why are you like this?" Blaine shook his head in disbelief at his brother as he reassuringly squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

"I'm making conversation!"

"Kurt and I met in a coffee shop." Blaine said looking at Kurt with a smile, "Before mom's wedding. And I've been counting down the hours until I got to see him again. We went out last night."

Cooper raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Oh… okay then. I like it."

"We karaoked." Kurt added trying to sound self-assured, "Blaine has an incredible voice." Kurt turned to send yet another smile Blaine's way, his heart skipping a beat remembering Blaine's gorgeous tenor voice.

"He's not bad." Cooper said with a winning smile, "Blaine and I make a pretty mean duet."

"Oh? You sing too?"

"Who do you think taught Squirt?"

"Mom." Blaine deadpanned, but he seemed less frustrated now, actually smiling at his brother, "Mom taught me to sing."

"Well, I helped."

"I would love to hear an Anderson brother duet sometime," Kurt added enjoying the banter. 

"Oh, I am sure we could arrange that," Cooper winked, "Blaine is a pretty good backup for my voice."

Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes evidently more at ease now that Kurt was.

"Don't you have somewhere to be this morning?" Blaine asked his brother pointedly.

"No… or um, yeah actually I do." Cooper hopped up from the table, grabbing his plate as he finished his last bite, "I should head on out,  _apparently_."  


Cooper dumped his plate in the sink and headed out of the kitchen, but not before sending Kurt a wink that made Kurt's ears burn, "A  _pleasure_  meeting you Kurt."

As soon as Cooper was gone Blaine leaned his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands. "This is not how I hoped this morning would go."

Kurt bumped their legs together, "How did you hope it would go?"

Blaine looked up at him and Kurt smiled, hoping to show Blaine things were as bad as he seemed to think they were.

"I don't know… I guess I would have liked to seem debonair and charming… and not feel like an embarrassed little kid. And I  _really_ wouldn't have wanted you to feel embarrassed."

"I'm okay," Kurt assured him, and he was surprised to find he was, "And. Well." Kurt licked his lips and had a hard time meeting Blaine's eyes, "I do happen to think you are very charming."

"You do?"

Kurt shrugged, "You let me use your hair gel, and you made me breakfast, and you swept me off my feet last night."

"Did I?" Blaine seemed genuinely surprised.

"If you didn't, would I be here right now?"

Blaine's joyful smile returned and he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Kurt was starting to notice Blaine did when bashful, "You know, despite what my brother said, I don't really just bring random hookups home."

"I… am I a random hookup?" Kurt's heart plummeted.

"No!" Blaine lifted his hands in defense, "Oh my gosh no, I was saying you  _weren't_  a random hookup. You aren't… I mean I know we haven't known each other long…"

"And you live in New York."

"And you live in Lima."

"And you're heading home soon…" Kurt said feeling discouraged.

"Not until tomorrow," Blaine leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's hand, "And I happen to be free all day today."

"Oh, are you?" Kurt's tried to sound flirty as his heart lifted again.

"Do you want to spend the day with me, Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's brilliant eyes and knew he couldn't say no to an offer like that. He had no idea where this could lead seeing as he and Blaine lived nearly six hundred miles apart… but that was a problem for Tomorrow Kurt to handle. Today, Kurt was going to enjoy Blaine's company as long as he could. "Yeah, Yes." Kurt nodded. "I would love too.


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Hello all! Yes, I know it has been a long time since I updated and you may have thought I'd abandoned this fic, but I have not! I am sorry about the wait, I've had trouble getting my head in the right space for writing, but I'm back with a new update now. I hope you like it!   
> Remember comments feed the writing gerbils in my brain!
> 
> Enjoy!

The day started with coffee. Even though they'd had coffee with breakfast Blaine insisted the little coffee shop near his house had the best coffee and Kurt was always willing to taste test caffeine. Kurt ordered a salted caramel mocha, he was spoiling himself this weekend, and after ranting about the coffee Blaine just ordering a drip coffee and added some sugar... but Kurt figured no one was perfect.

The coffee was good, but the company was better. They ended up taking their drinks to a nearby park and walking around a large duck pond sipping their coffee and talking as the backs of their hands brushed together. Kurt felt an almost electric tremor run up his arm every time his hand brushed against Blaine's warm skin. He was working up the nerve to just reach out and hold hands when Blaine beat him to the punch.

Kurt glanced down to their entwined fingers, loosely and perfectly tangled together, and back up to Blaine's face. Blaine kept talking about classes he was taking at NYU as if nothing had happened, but there was a redness to his cheeks that gave him away. Kurt covered his smile by taking a sip of coffee. The fact that Blaine would blush at holding hands after they  _slept together_  last night was just… extremely endearing.

Kurt found he might have to change his mind on no one being perfect as he and Blaine continued to enjoy the warm morning sun and the cool autumn breeze. Blaine was just as easy to talk to this morning as he was yesterday, holding hands, chatting, laughing and Kurt watching Blaine's beautiful profile and dancing eyes - he could feel his heart melting down to his Taft boots.

"I grew up playing on that playground," Blaine said pointing to the spot they were passing where children were swinging and laughing and cashing each other around the jungle gym. "Ohio born and raised."

Kurt nodded, Blaine knew he'd been born in Lima himself. "Was it hard?" Kurt asked thinking back to his childhood and teen years. It had been hard for him. Of course, Kurt had lost his mom at about the age of some of the children they were passing.

"Hard?" Blaine asked turning to look at him.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess maybe not so much until you got older. I mean… being gay in a conservative town?"

"Mmmm," Blaine took a long sip of coffee, but Kurt could tell he wasn't stalling just thinking it over. "Yeah. High School, in particular, was very... difficult. Especially before I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't - instead, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and sent him a little smile, "Was it hard for you?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded slowly, "High School was tough. And… my mom died when I was eight, so I guess I have a clouded view of childhood in general."

Blaine stopped walking and faced Kurt his brow furrowed and his eyes searching, "Kurt, I knew your mom wasn't in the picture anymore, but I didn't... I'm  _so_ sorry." Blaine's voice was filled with concern and Kurt could feel his own eyes start to burn with unshed tears just at the rawness of Blaine's empathy.

Kurt shook his head and smiled the best he could. He didn't cry every time he talked about his mom anymore. He never stopped missing her, but twelve years after her death he'd found he could talk about her without breaking down. "It was a long time ago."

Blaine started walking again but kept casting glances at Kurt as if making sure he was okay talking about this, "You should tell me all about her."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's eagerness, but he didn't need to be asked twice to talk about his mother. They found a park bench and Blaine sat down with his legs crisscrossed on the bench, leaned his chin on his hand, and turned to Kurt as they talked. Kurt ended up telling him things he hadn't talked about in years. How his mom taught him to cook and bake and how she always sang around the house. About her illness and how hard things were at first when it was just him and his dad.

"My dad didn't know what to do, how to be a widower with a young son. It was rough, for a few weeks there it felt like I'd lost both of my parents. And then… one day he woke me up, brought me downstairs and said we were making pancakes the way we use to with mom… I don't know, it was like something sparked in him and he knew he had to make us feel like a family again." Kurt looked at Blaine's golden eyes, calm and patient, not prying, but waiting for more. How was it that Blaine got him to admit things he didn't normally say out loud? "He… he really is the best dad. He is the only reason the thought of going to New York next year scares me. I hate to leave him."

"He has your stepmom now though, right?"

Kurt nodded and smiled thinking for Carole and his dad together. "Yes, and Finn."

"He sounds like the kind of father who just wants you to be happy. And from what I've gathered… you aren't really that happy here are you?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, and looked down to find their fingers had interlaced again. "I  _really_  want to get out of Lima."

"Soon."

"Soon." Kurt agreed with a grin.

"And you'll even have other friends in New York when you get there, right?

"Yes, Artie, a friend from Glee club, is there taking film classes. And my friend Rachel is there. I've been told she is the female version of me, but besides the fact that we are both perfectionists and fiercely competitive, I don't really see it. Her sense of style is heartbreaking."

Blaine laughed at that, "And yours is impeccable."

" _Clearly_."

They talked a little more about friends and New York and the fact that even though Blaine had met some people he really liked at NYU he hadn't found any friends as close as those he had from high school. "I love being in New York," Blaine said wistfully, "Don't get me wrong I feel like it is where I belong... but this past year on my own has been a little lonely."

"I can't imagine you not making best friends immediately everywhere you go." Kurt teased. Blaine was so kind and personable and seemed like the kind of charmed person who could never really be alone, but that probably wasn't fair. Even warm, approachable personalities must have a hard time really connecting with people sometimes.

"I'm not always as... open with people as I wish I were. It is easy to just to seem so cheerful that people assume you don't need anyone. Does that make sense?"

Kurt nodded his heart constricting at the thought of Blaine lonely in New York. "Yes, it does." He squeezed Blaine's hands, "I'm glad you are open with me." Kurt couldn't help himself, he leaned forward to place a quick peck to Blaine's cheek, he wanted to do more than that, but they were still in Ohio and in a public place.

Blaine's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, "Yum… lunch, maybe?"

Kurt looked up at the sun high in the sky and realized they'd spent the whole morning talking. Kurt's stomach growled at the mention of lunch and Blaine let out a low chuckle.

"Lunch would be great."

They stopped at a little bistro to eat and ended up hogging their table and talking for hours. Kurt could honestly spend all day talking to Blaine... and doing other things with Blaine, Kurt thought as he watched Blaine's eyes, and lips and perfect hands as he animatedly told a story. Memories from the night before flashed through Kurt's mind. Yeah, there were other things Kurt wouldn't mind doing with Blaine.  _To Blaine._

Kurt's less than pure thoughts were interrupted when Blaine got a text. Blaine's brow furrowed as he read it.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just Cooper."

"Okay." Kurt waited, seeing some kind of war going on behind Blaine's eyes.

"Cooper and I… we are closer now than we use to be. Growing up I was sure he actually hated me."

"Oh." Kurt was surprised by that. Yes, there was a lot of teasing when they were with Cooper this morning, but to Kurt, it was obvious Cooper adored his little brother.

"It turns out he  _didn't_ hate me, he was just being a teenaged jerk, and then my parents split up and in the past few years things between us have gotten a lot better…"

"But?"

"But I guess I still haven't completely forgiven him for years of torment and neglect." Blaine said with a sigh as if this was something he didn't readily admit, "And now he is whining because I've been gone all day and I fly back to New York tomorrow and he says we haven't spent any time together. Which is an exaggeration because we spent  _days_ together with mom before the wedding."

Kurt's heart sunk, both at the thought of Blaine leaving tomorrow and the idea that he'd kept him from spending time with his brother. "Maybe he wants time with just you?" Kurt suggested, even though he hated the idea of Blaine going home and their day together being cut short.

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, we really only see each other a few times a year."

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand over the table, "You should go hang out with your brother."

Blaine looked up from their clasped hands and shrugged, "But what if I'd rather spend the rest of the day with you?"

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest and it was everything in his power not to say, " _Then you should do that."_ Instead, he cleared his throat and looked down at his empty plate. "I would love that… but I would also feel awful about keeping you from your family." He looked up again and met Blaine's eyes, "Family is important and it seems like Cooper is trying."

Blaine let out a huff and nodded, "Yes. I guess he is. And I was kind of short with him this morning."

They were quiet for a moment, Blaine rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "We still have the drive back to my house to pick up your car."

"That's true."

"And when I get back to New York we can call each other, and Facetime."

"We absolutely will."

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. They paid their server and got back to Blaine's car. They'd talked none stop for hours, it was already after 3:00 pm, but now that their time together was nearing an end Kurt couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Blaine had a playlist playing through the car speakers and Kurt almost sighed out loud when Frankie Valli's voice cut through the silence.

" _You're just too good to be true I can't take my eyes off you."_

Kurt glanced over to Blaine who was studiously watching the road ahead of him.

" _You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much."_

Blaine  _was_ like heaven to touch, Kurt knew from experience.

_"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive."_

_For crying out loud!_  If Kurt wasn't careful he was going to get overly emotional over saying goodbye to a man he'd known less than a week.

" _Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare."_

Kurt forced himself to look away from Blaine. This was getting ridiculous.

" _The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak."_

Kurt accidentally let out an audible groan of frustration and blushed when Blaine glanced over at him. Blaine shot him a dazzling smile and when the chorus started to play Blaine pumped up the music and belted along, singing exaggeratedly.

" _I love you baaaaby! And if it's quite all right, I need you baby! To warm the lonely nights. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I saaaaay!"_

Kurt couldn't suppress his laughter and soon his melancholy mood evaporated as he joined in singing just as loud and obnoxiously.

" _Oh, pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baaaaby. Now that I've found you stay. Oh pretty baby, Trust in me when I say it's okaaay!"_

The drive back to the Anderson's home was short and by the time Blaine pulled into the driveway the song was fading out, they were both laughing, and Kurt felt much better.

Blaine turned off the engine and faced Kurt with a huge smile, "I do love singing with you."

"Yeah, we were  _really_ good." Kurt joked.

"Even when you're being silly your voice is gorgeous," Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and then quickly glanced down to his lips.

Kurt could only nod in response as Blaine leaned forward, his lips almost meeting Kurt's before he stopped. It was a question, he was waiting for Kurt to close that space between them. Kurt took a breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he brought his lips to Blaine's. The kiss was sweet and gentle, lips brushing against each other as Blaine reached up to cup the back of Kurt's neck bringing him in even closer as the kiss built heat.

Kurt reached out for the front of Blaine's shirt twisting his fingers in the fabric and pulling Blaine in. He gasped into the kiss as their chests met and Blaine half crawled over the gearshift and Kurt let himself fall backward, wedged between Baine's body and the car door.

" _God Kurt_ ," Blaine panted against his skin, "I just can't get enough of you."

Kurt let out what sounded like an almost hysterical laugh as he awkwardly shifted his body under Blaine's so that his legs were on the driver's seat while Blaine was laying over him. All while keeping his lips pressed to any part of Blaine's skin - mouth, jaw, neck - he could reach. Kurt spread his hands over Blaine's back as Blaine's lips danced across his, and his hands found their way to Kurt's hair.

This would be easier if they moved inside, but Blaine's brother was there. It would be easier if they just moved into the backseat so the gearshift wasn't jabbing into Kurt's side, but he refused to do anything that might break the urgency of this moment. That same deep desire from the evening before heated Kurt's blood, he  _wanted_ Blaine.

Kurt's hands found their way under Blaine's shirt and smoothed over his warm skin as Blaine moaned against him. " _Fuck_  Kurt."

Blaine's swearing made Kurt' head dizzy and he hooked a foot around Blaine's leg and Blaine moved a hand from Kurt's hair to start to try and unbutton the front of Kurt's shirt. This was crazy! They were in the front seat of a car in the middle of the day! But Kurt didn't care, he sucked gently against Blaine's neck as he deftly undid Kurt's buttons.

There was a tapping noise somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind, but he ignored it as his hips shifted upwards against Blaine. But then there was the loud obvious sound of someone clearing their throat and a louder tap. Suddenly Blaine's lips were gone and Kurt looked up at the window behind his head to see someone standing outside the car and tapping on the passenger-side window.

"Really Blaine?" A familiar voice called out, "Is this what you've been doing all this time? And in the bright light of day!"

Blaine groaned, "I am  _actually_ going to kill him. I'm serious, I'll need your help burying the body."

"I'm almost impressed with your audacity, Squirt. But let Kurt up for air." The voice continued to call through the window.

Cooper. Kurt's sluggish brain finally realized. Cooper Anderson was standing outside the car.

Blaine awkwardly moved off of Kurt, careful not to knee him. And Kurt hurriedly started to button his shirt and flatten down his hair. " _Oh my god_."

"Cooper, you are  _dead!_ " Blaine shouted.

Cooper laughed, "At least bring it inside, I'm worried the neighbors will see." He said and then walked back to the house with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Kurt was sitting up now, cheeks flushed and heart beating rapidly.

"I  _cannot_ believe he did that again." Blaine sighed, but he seemed more embarrassed than actually angry.

"He was right though," Kurt panted looking out and the pristine upper-class neighborhood Blaine's mother lived in. "Anyone could have seen us."

"Oh  _god_ ," Blaine ran a hand down his bright red face, "I am so sorry Kurt. I didn't mean too... I would never purposely put you in a bad situation."

"Blaine," Kurt smiled and reached out to cup Blaine's cheek, "It takes two to tango as they say. I was as much at fault here as you."

Blaine smiled and chuckled before swooping in to place a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. He then turned and opened the door sliding out of the car. Kurt took another moment to straighten his shirt and smooth down his hair and Blaine walked to his side of the car and opened the door for him. Kurt hopped out, "You're such a gentleman."

"I wasn't a few moments ago."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, "Neither of us was."

Blaine nodded towards his house, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." Kurt glanced at the house longingly, he wanted more time together, and then back to Blaine, "But I really shouldn't. You did come home to spend some time with your brother. And  _not_ kill him."

Blaine chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess he was just looking out for us."

"He was," Kurt nodded. They stood there in silence for a moment neither seemingly knowing what to say next.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Kurt finally spoke up.

"Oh," Blaine's face scrunched up in displeasure, "I don't like that at all. How about we just say… 'I'll talk to you soon?"

Kurt felt a wide smile cross his face, "Yes. Much better. I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt leaned in for a quick hug and then turned to his car leaving before he couldn't force himself to do so. From his car, he watched Blaine as he stood outside and waved to him. He stood outside until Kurt was down the street and couldn't see the Anderson's house anymore.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead, a headache was coming on.  _What now?_  They would talk. Kurt knew they would. If Blaine didn't call him tomorrow Kurt would definitely make that call himself. But then what? They lived and were both busy with school and separate lives  _six-hundred miles away from each other_.

This may have been the best weekend Kurt had ever had. By far the best date… if you can call spending twenty-one straight hours together a date… Kurt had ever had. He was half in love with a man he'd just met and who lived in another state!

Kurt groaned and leaned his head against his steering wheel at a red light. What was he going to do?

Halfway home he found himself singing under his breath, " _But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that is real. You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you."_  
  
He was so screwed.


	5. What's it like in New York City?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whoa, look at this, I updated in an almost timely fashion!  
> I hope to keep that up. I have another fic I'm itching to write but I'm going to finish this one up first. I struggled with this chapter thinking it would be a snooze fest, but I ended up liking it. I hope you do too!  
> Enjoy!

Blaine didn't even try to hide his smile as he glanced down at his phone and read a text message from Kurt.

_Kurt: Are you really watching his audition tape? That is how you're spending your brotherly bonding time?_

_Blaine: To be fair we did make dinner together first and he says he wants my input on the tape._

_Kurt: You're a good brother._

"Oh, oh Blaine! Are you watching, this is the part I was telling you about," Blaine looked up from his phone as Cooper scooted forward on the couch in excitement and pressed pause on the video. "Are you watching?"

Blaine lifted his eyebrows and nodded giving the TV his attention. "Of course, I am."

Cooper narrowed his eyes, looking at the phone in Blaine's hand suspiciously and Blaine placed a hand over his heart in the most overdramatic fashion he could, "I  _swear_  to you I am watching."

Cooper seemed satisfied and pressed play again, on the screen, Cooper was standing in front of a plain white curtain, his expression pained as he fell to his knees.

" _See_ , you know this part is sad before I've even said any- oh hush, Squirt! Here I go."

Blaine nodded seriously, as watched as on screen Cooper launched into a monologue about some fictional dearly departed loved one.

"What is this from?

"Oh, I'm just adlibbing this."

"Right. Of course. Are you… trying to cry?" Blaine said looking at his brother's pained expression, an expression that made him look like he was in physical pain.

"I had a tear! Look closer!"

"Well, look, you do!" Blaine nodded encouragingly and bit back his chuckle.

After the scene was over Cooper pressed pause again and turned to Blaine, eyes bright and lips spread in a wide smile, "It's good right?"

"I mean… yes. It was. Cooper, it was very good… but, um did we ever find out who had died?"

"Doesn't matter." Cooper waved a hand, "Childhood friend, parent, dog… the point is that I can show deep emotion. That's how these things work Blaine."

"Well, I think it was terrific," He also thought that Cooper might point at things off screen too often and gasp a lot, but he'd mentioned those notes to Cooper in the past and it hadn't gone well. And Cooper really was good in many parts of the tape. Besides, Blaine knew his job here, just be encouraging. "You have a lot of range on that tape," Blaine said shooting his brother a smile as he glanced back down at his phone.

"I'm glad you caught any of it seeing as you've been texting all evening."

"I have not."

"Mmmhmmm," Cooper leaned forward snatching Blaine's phone out of his lap before he had a chance to react. "Has it all been to Kurt?"

"Cooper give that back!" Blaine grabbed for the phone but Cooper leaned backward stretching his ridiculously long arms out of reach. " _Oh, Kurt!"_  Cooper said in a high pitched voice, " _You're just so cute I can't stop thinking of you!_ "

"It does not say that!" Blaine moved so he was crowded nearly on top of his brother who just laughed and rolled off the couch standing up and holding the phone over his head. Blaine got up and glared at him, hands on his hips, knowing from past experience he wouldn't be able to reach.

" _Kuuuurt_ ," Cooper continued in the fake voice, " _I wish you were here so I could totally bang you again_."

"Cooper!"

Cooper was laughing and Blaine was taking a deep breath, "Why are you talking like that? Do I sound like a teenaged valley girl to you?"

Cooper sighed and wiped his eyes, now he was crying, "No, I don't know what that voice was." He said handing the phone back to Blaine while still laughing. "I didn't actually read your texts. See, I'm such a good brother I didn't invade your privacy."

"You walked in on Kurt and me today,  _twice_."

"Not my fault! First off, how was I supposed to know you'd brought a boy home this morning? And then  _you_  were the one who thought it was a good idea to make out in the car for all of heaven and Mrs. Karson next door to see."

Blaine scowled and looked down at his phone making sure Cooper hadn't accidentally sent a string of nonsense to Kurt. "No one saw anything," Blaine mumbled.

"Because I came and stopped you."

"Fine," Blaine looked up at Cooper's smirking face, "That wasn't my best judgment. It's just that Kurt is… Kurt is…"

"Hot."

"Wonderful."

Cooper lifted his eyebrows at that, "Wonderful?"

"Yes," Blaine sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "He is smart and funny and he has a good heart. He has a lot of love to give, you can tell by the way he talks about his family and friends. I just… I think he is-"

"Wonderful," Cooper finished for him sitting back down next to Blaine.

Blaine looked up at his brother and smiled feeling his cheeks warm.

"Wow Blaine, you're smitten aren't you? I mean it was obvious you liked him, and even more obvious that you couldn't keep your hands off him."

"Coop."

"Just stating a fact." Cooper said lifting his hands in defense, "But I didn't know you'd fallen head over heels for the guy."

"I haven't, I'm not… We've been on one date. Well, two if you count us getting coffee before mom's wedding." Blaine hated how he just couldn't stop smiling while talking about Kurt, Cooper didn't have to be perceptive at all to see how Blaine was truly feeling, it was written all over him.

"Okay, so it  _isn't_  serious then? You're going to go back to New York tomorrow and you won't think of him anymore, right?"

Blaine immediately scrunched his face, really not liking that idea, "No… I mean. I'm going to call him."

"But he lives here in Ohio."

"For another year - not even that long – then he is moving to New York."

"Uh huh…" Cooper said nodding sagely as if he was very wise and seeing something Blaine was missing.

Blaine leaned his head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing a hand down his face. "I like him a lot Cooper, why are you trying to mess this up for me?"

"I'm not!" Cooper's voice was sincere and when Blaine turned to look at him his eyes were wide, "I'm just wondering if you've thought this through."

"I haven't had much time to think things through. Everything with Kurt…" That dang smile on his face was giving him away again, "It just happened so fast."

Cooper was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment obviously lost in thought, "I guess whatever happens will happen," Cooper said looking meditative before his face lit up like a puppy who has been promised a walk. "What to watch my tape again?"

"Uh... Why don't we just catch up? And I'll shoot Kurt one last text saying I'll catch him tomorrow and then you have all my attention."

"That's all I've ever wanted, Squirt."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shot a quick goodnight text to Kurt looking forward to talking to him soon, as he pushed down the sudden feeling of apprehension stirring in his stomach.

* * *

New York was as invigorating as always. After the flight from Ohio and getting stuck in traffic outside LaGuardia Blaine was incredibly grateful to be home. He tossed his suitcase on the bed of his little apartment and changed into comfy clothes, the outfit he'd worn on the plane feeling stale from travel. He needed to catch up on some homework before returning to his normal life the next day, but he felt restless and needed to be out in his city.

He slid on his sneakers and jogged down four flights of stairs to get out on the street of the busy old neighborhood he lived in. The cool air and the orange leaves of the trees planted along the sidewalk made a huge grin spread on his face. Ohio would always be a part of him, and he loved seeing his mom and brother, but New York was  _home_.

He'd only made it down a block stretching his legs and enjoying the weather before he slipped his phone out of his pocket and was tapping out a text message.

_Blaine: Made it back home. I missed it! I would love to talk, are you around?_

Blaine waited a moment his heart beating excitedly anticipating Kurt's response when his phone starting ringing, startling him. A picture of Kurt Blaine had snapped at karaoke bar appeared on the screen and Blaine couldn't answer fast enough.

"Hello! Kurt? Hi!"

There was a laugh from the other end that made Blaine's heart flip over in his chest.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt's clear voice come through the phone making Blaine stop in his tracks as his cheeks ached with the strength of his smile.

"You called me."

"Is that… not okay? You asked if I was around."

"It's great! People our age usually just text, but I'd rather hear your voice." Blaine took a step to the side letting people by and sat down on a random stoop.

"I guess if you lived close by texting would be fine, but if this is the only way we get to talk I'd rather you know… actually, talk."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "I agree."

"You missed New York?" Kurt asked, "Your friends and school?"

"Yes, all of that, but I also just really missed New York City itself. I never realize how much like home it feels until I leave and get back."

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt sighed wistfully. "Where are you now?"

"Oh, just a block or so from my apartment, I needed to stretch my legs after traveling," Blaine answered stretching his legs out in front of him as he spoke.

Just like that he and Kurt fell into easy conversation. About Blaine's neighborhood and the group project Kurt was working on in school. Blaine eventually got up and walked for a little while, phone glued to his ear. The worry that had started to grow inside him after Cooper's warning began to relax. This was good. This was working. He and Kurt got along just as well six hundred miles away as they did face to face.

By time Blaine got back to his apartment the sun was low in the afternoon sky and Blaine's heart was happy and light.

"You'll have to tell me how that presentation goes on Friday," Blaine said kicking off his shoes and flopping backward on his bed.

"And don't you have homework to catch up on this evening?"

Blaine groaned and Kurt laughed.

"I'll let you get to it, but we'll talk again soon." Kurt paused his voice sounding a little off, "Right?"

"Of course we will!" Blaine grinned into the phone, picturing Kurt's adorable little nervous frown. "Kurt, I know this is hard because we live in different states, but now that I know you… I plan on keeping you around."

"Good," Kurt said sounding like his confident self again. "I plan on doing the same."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll talk to you soon, Blaine."

Blaine hung up and held the phone against his chest for a moment just dreamily starting up at his ceiling. A year wasn't  _that_ long to wait, not for someone like Kurt.

* * *

**October**

Kurt: You know how you once said you'd need my help burying Cooper's body if you killed him?

Blaine: Yes…

Kurt: I'm assuming that means you'd bury a body for me.

Blaine: Obviously.

Kurt: Good.

…

Blaine: You can just say you have a body to bury and then not text me for two hours.

Kurt: I was in class, with the person whose body may need burying.

Blaine: Ah, the group project?

Kurt: Yes. Do you think I could kill someone just by sending them daggers with my eyes?

Blaine: If anyone could. It'd be you.

* * *

Blaine: Your friend Rachel Berry? I think I saw her today.

Kurt: Really? In all of New York City, you saw Rachel? How did you even recognize her?

Blaine: She is in a lot of your Facebook pictures. I'm not sure it was her though.

Kurt: Where was this? And was she wearing a ridiculously short skirt? And possibly a sweater?

Blaine: A deli near school. And yes she was, along with a beret.

Kurt: That had to be her! You should have said hi!

Blaine: I don't actually know her.

Kurt: I'll introduce you online sometime. Then both my New York people will know each other.

Blaine: Okay. I'd like that.

Kurt: If you two start hanging out you have to promise not to forget about me.

Blaine: I could never.

* * *

Rachel: AHHHHHHH! KURT!

Rachel: Kurt!

…

Rachel: KUUUUURT! Oh my gosh. I mean come on!

…

Rachel: Kurt! Don't ignore me!

Kurt: My god Rachel, I was in class, what is it?

Rachel: I had lunch with BLAINE today. We FINALLY found a time to get together.

Kurt: And why are you caps locking me about it? Did it not go well?

Rachel: It went PERFECT. I LOVE him

Kurt: He is great. Really Great.

Rachel: I don't think you understand, I want a pocket-sized version of Blaine to keep in my purse at all times.

Kurt: Creepy.

Rachel: We are going to be fast friends. We're going to a piano bar this weekend with some of his friends from school.

Kurt: Well, now I'm jealous.

Rachel: You're the one that set us up on a friend date!

Kurt: I know. I'm glad you two hit it off, that's what I wanted.

Rachel: So what is the deal with the two of you, he got all bashful and blushy every time I brought you up.

Kurt: He did?

Rachel: Are you two together... Or…?

Kurt: I don't know. I mean… we aren't together *together* exactly, but there is something there. I just don't know what it is. You know we went on a date, but I didn't tell you everything about that night...

Rachel: KURT!

Kurt: We talk all the time. And we flirt. But since we never see each other in person and live so far apart, I don't know what we are.

Rachel: KURT! Call me!

Kurt: I can't right now, I'm between classes. I'll call you later?

Rachel: Oh, you BETTER.

* * *

Kurt: So you met Rachel. Are you going to disown me after that experience?

Blaine: Are you kidding? I adore her.

Kurt: Oh god, I'm happy and yet very apprehensive.

Blaine: She may be my new favorite person in all of New York.

Kurt: In all of New York?

Blaine: Until you get here.

* * *

**November**

Blaine: Do you think I wear too many bowties?

Kurt: How many bowties do you wear at once?

Blaine: Haha. I mean too often? I'm not saying they are daily, but I wear one at least a few times a week.

Kurt: Thinking back on it, you were wearing a bowtie both times I saw you.

Blaine: Both times? It's weird to think we've only seen each other twice. Technically.

Kurt: And you do wear bowties a lot when we FaceTime. (Technically?)

Blaine: I always thought I looked good in a bowtie, but now you're saying you think I wear them too often? (The second time we saw each other we were together almost a full day.)

Kurt: I'm reading over our text messages now, and a definitely never said you wear bowties too often. You *do* look good in a bowtie. (I guess that is technically just two times, weird.)

Blaine: Okay, good. Because I was out today with a friend and wearing a bowtie and buying a bowtie and he may have suggested that I have a bowtie problem. (You know what else is weird? The fact that you and I have only known each other for two months!)

Kurt: A friend? And he didn't like your bowties! Gasp. (It feels like a lot longer)

Blane: He maybe thought I dressed like a grandpa?

Kurt: Scandalous! You don't dress like a grandpa, you are very fashionable. (So this friend… is he… just a friend?)

Blaine: You think I'm fashionable, but we've already established we've only seen each other twice. (Yes, just a friend, what are you implying? 😉)

Kurt: We FaceTime and Skype a lot, plus we're friends online. I've seen a lot of your outfits, and while they may be bowtie heavy they are still very stylish. (Whatever could you mean? I'm not implying anything 😇)

Blaine: Okay good, because I felt confident in my bowtie collection - I know not to overdo it. I have it under control! (You're adorable).

Kurt: You could quit buying bowties whenever you wanted! You are going to send me a picture of that new bowtie right? (Hush now).

Blaine: We could Skype this evening and I'll show you?

Kurt: Perfect.

…  
  
Blaine: I have something to confess.

Kurt: Yes?

Blaine: This whole time we've been talking about bowties I've double it up. I've been wearing two bowties knotted together at once. I swear it looks good.

Kurt: Now who is adorable?

* * *

Kurt: Blaine Adele Anderson!

Blaine: Um, what?

Kurt: You sent Rachel home with a gift for me?

Blaine: Adele?

Kurt: I just realized I don't know your middle name so I adlibbed. Don't try to change the subject.

Blaine: It is just a little gift. For Thanksgiving.

Kurt: Blaine Gwen Stefani Anderson, people don't do "Thanksgiving gifts". I've never heard of that in my life.

Blaine: No one in the world has the middle name "Gwen Stefani". It isn't a big deal, it was just a little thing I saw and it made me think of you. And Rachel and I had coffee together so I gave it to her to bring home. No biggie.

Kurt: Listen, Blaine Eartha Anderson, it may not be a big deal to you, but it meant a lot to me. I love it.

Blaine: You do?

Kurt: First off, you know I love a good lapel pin, and you found one that looks like sheet music and somehow isn't tacky? Blaine Solange Anderson, it is perfect. I'm wearing it right now.

Blaine: I'm really glad you like it. And are you going to just keep guessing things that couldn't possibly be my real middle name?

Kurt: I thought they would prompt you to tell me your real middle name, Blaine Alanis Anderson.

Blaine: Devon.

Kurt: That was my next guess. Blaine Devon Anderson.

Kurt: And thank you for the gift.

Blaine: You're welcome. Happy Thanksgiving.

Kurt: Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine.

Blaine: Talk to you soon?

Kurt: Talk to you soon.


	6. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *A coffin lid slowly creeks open and my sorry ass raises from the grave* She lives!
> 
> Yup, I know it has been a long time between updates and trust me when I say no one is more annoyed by that than I am! But here I am again with a long overdue new chapter - if anyone is still out there reading I just want to thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to forgive me of my unpunctual ways. ❤️

 

**November**

Rachel was stretched out on her stomach next to Kurt on his bed during her visit home for the Thanksgiving Holiday. They were both comfy and content as they flipped through magazines, Kurt with the latest issue of  _Vogue_ and Rachel was thumbing through  _People_. It was one of those lazy times when you are so comfortable with the person you're with you don't necessarily have to talk. That is, unless you're Rachel Berry.

"When are you going to come to visit me in New York?" Rachel asked not looking up from her magazine, but bumping her ankles against Kurt's side.

"I'm going to come  _live_ with you in New York next year," Kurt said glancing up quickly from an article on 'super-chunky sweaters' to his friend, she was in pink pajamas with her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she glanced back at him with a smile.

"Yes, but that's too loooong." She whined getting up from where she was lying to lean back on the headboard next to Kurt. "I miss you."

"You are seeing me right now."

" _Kurt_ , New York is lonely." Rachel frowned and didn't meet his eyes, "I love it and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but it is a hard city and I just want my best gay to be there already."

"Rachel, we've talked about how I don't like the term 'best gay," Kurt sighed letting the magazine drop to his lap

"My best friend then! You know you are." Rachel leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. "I feel like maybe New York will start feeling like home if you're there."

"You have friends at NYADA," Kurt said wrapping an arm around her.

"Kind of. The other students there are so competitive it's hard to know who is really your friend."

"Artie is there." Kurt really didn't like the idea of Rachel feeling alone.

"And I love him, but we don't hang out that much. He is more of a group friend."

"You know Blaine now." Kurt tried again, his heart compressing in his chest seeing his friend so somber.

Rachel perked up so quickly at that she almost hit Kurt's chin with her head, "Yes, that's true. We are both very busy and very popular so we don't have a lot of time to spend together, but he is a little ray of sunshine!"

"Popular?" Kurt said lifting an eyebrow, "You just said you were lonely."

"Popular doesn't always equal friends, Kurt. Though, Blaine seems to have a ton of friends and admirers. He is almost too likable."

"Admirers?" Kurt asked opening the magazine again and trying to seem casual.

"Yes, I met him for lunch at NYU one day and he practically had people fawning over him."

"Guys?" Kurt bit his lip and tried to look interested in a Balenciaga oversize wool sweater, okay actually, he would look great in that sweater.

"Yes. Men, women. Anyone who has good taste."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed to himself, his stomach twisting, wondering if Blaine was interested in any of those 'admirers', "You know he once confessed he was lonely himself. Maybe he isn't interested in sociopaths."

"He's lonely too? Oh, that is good to hear."

Kurt looked up at Rachel giving her a scowl, "I'm sorry, you  _want_ Blaine to be lonely?"

"No!" Rachel's gasped, "I mean… not very lonely. I'm just glad to think maybe he enjoys spending time with me as much as I enjoy spending time with him."

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on Blaine." Kurt deadpanned, only half joking. He knew Blaine was solely interested in guys, still, it would be awkward to have the same crush as Rachel.

Rachel smirked and winked at him, "No, I'll leave that to you."

Kurt could feel his cheeks fill with color and wanted to roll his eyes at himself. He was a twenty-year-old man, why was he blushing like a sixth grader and the mere mention of liking Blaine?

"Admit it, you do." Rachel said bumping shoulders with Kurt.

"Of course I do," Kurt worried his lip for a minute, "You know that we…"

"Fucked."

"Rachel!"

"Oh please, we're adults here."

Kurt looked at Rachel sitting there in her bright pink pajamas, and lifted an eyebrow, "Some of us are. And yes, we had sex. And it was… really good."

Rachel wiggled excitedly, "I'm still upset you won't give me details."

"I'm still disturbed that you want them." Kurt said rolling his eyes, "But the thing is, it is more than the fact that we slept together. Blaine and I… just click, you know? We text every day and talk on the phone and Skype regularly. He… he has become someone I really trust and care about."

"That sounds ideal, Kurt."

"Except he lives in New York and I don't know what he thinks we are, he could be dating as far as I know."

"Really? Wouldn't he mention that?"

"Not if it would make things awkward, he might not. I know people do long distance relationships, but most of the time those people are in a relationship  _before_ the long distance. Blaine and I… we just met and then he was off to New York City again."

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "You know we've had this conversation before."

"I know."

"And I'm going to say what I said then. Why. Don't. You. Talk. To. Him? Ask him what you are?"

"Because!" Kurt said throwing his hands up and up on the magazine, "I can't have a 'what is the title of our relationship' talk with someone I don't even know if I'm in a relationship with!"

"Kurt, you're being difficult." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you afraid of? You know he likes you."

Kurt was quite a moment thinking it over, he wanted to bite back that he wasn't afraid, but he knew that wasn't true. Finally, he let out a long breath and looked Rachel in the eyes, "It is six more months until I'm done with school. That's half a year. And then I won't actually move to New York until the end of July. That's two more months. That is a long time to ask someone to wait for you, especially when you've only been on one official date-"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Kurt knew what she was going to say.

"Even if we did sleep together on that date. I can't ask him that. I can't expect that from him, I could potentially mess things up between us before I even get to New York. I don't want to ruin a good thing before it really has a chance to get going. It's too much pressure."

Rachel's shoulders slumped, "I guess you have a point. But Kurt, if you aren't going to try and be some kind of couple now, you have to let him go. I mean, not as a friend, but you can't spend the next eight months hung up on him without saying anything, that puts too much pressure on things when you do move. Maybe… maybe you should be dating?"

Kurt laughed at that, "And who would I even date Rachel?"

"Please, you cannot be the only out gay student at Rhodes. I'm just saying,  _be open to opportunities_. You are still young! Don't back yourself into a corner. Sexually speaking."

"Oh, my god."

"Kurt, think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about being open to something." Kurt begrudgingly agreed and flipped the page of his magazine. "You're annoying."

"I'm right."

"I'm glad you back home for Thanksgiving."

"You love me." Rachel said with confidence, bumping his shoulder again.

Kurt smiled and reached for his phone and the long text string he had with Blaine just from today.

Kurt:  _Looking forward to your visit in December. Can't wait to talk to you in person_.

* * *

Kurt was counting down the days until winter break. Not only did he need a break from school. winter break was going to be more important than ever this year. Blaine was coming home to visit his mom and new step dad for Christmas. Meaning in just a few days Blaine would be a town over. In a few days Kurt would see Blaine face-to-face. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

As much as Kurt couldn't wait he was also a bundle of nerves over it. Fretting over what he'd wear when he saw Blaine again, tripping over his own shoes when he was lost in thought about Blaine, and overall just being a bumbling mess, so much so that his dad sat him down at the kitchen table one morning to check on him.

"Are you on some kind of new study drug or something that the kids are doing these days to stay alert?"

"What? "Kurt stared at his dad in shock, "Dad. No." Kurt may not tell his father about all his exploits, sure, but his father should know him better than to think that. "I don't do drugs."

"Okay. Okay," Burt nodded, "I had to ask. I'm the dad, that's my job and you've been… off for the past few days."

Kurt looked down at the table and cupped his hands around the mug of coffee Burt had poured for him. "I may be a little nervous."

"Midterms are over buddy, no reason to fret over them anymore."

Kurt looked up and smiled as his dad, Burt was trying here even if he was way off the mark. "It's not that. It's… Blaine. My friend in New York?"

"Bud, I know who Blaine, is you may have mentioned him once or twice... Or a hundred times." But wasn't even attempting to hide his amusement. And okay, Kurt had probably talked about Blaine a lot more than he'd realized.

" _Well_ ," Kurt continued ignoring his father's teasing smirk, "He will be in town for a few weeks and I'm looking forward to seeing him. That's all."

"So looking forward to seeing him that you forgot to add water to the coffee machine this morning?"

Kurt looked down at his mug, "This isn't the coffee I made?"

Burt laughed out loud at that, "No. Carole saved it once she smelled something burning."

"Oh god," Kurt buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry."

"You really like this guy?"

Kurt didn't look up but nodded.

"And you're nervous because…?" Burt waited as Kurt fiddled with his mug, "You don't think he likes you?"

Kurt sighed and looked up, "Not exactly, I was talking to Rachel-"

"Oh god."

"No, this time I think, she may be right. Rachel said I need to either tell Blaine how I feel or… move on. I figure if I don't tell him when his home then it is probably time to move on."

"It is shit or get off the pot time?" Burt offered.

Kurt looked up with a smile, "That succinctly sums it up. What do you think I should do?"

Burt took a sip of his coffee and looked lost in thought for a moment, "I think that in my life I regret the shots I didn't take more than the things I tried for, even if I failed."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded feeling his confidence growing. "Yeah, I think I know my answer."

"You usually do."

* * *

**December**

Kurt: So tonight

Blaine: Tonight?

Kurt: We are going to see each other for the first time in nearly 3 months.

Blaine: I'm sorry, who is this? 🤔

…

Kurt: Not funny

Kurt: ... It's Kurt.

Blaine: Kurt! I was joking! My humor is awful when I'm nervous.

Kurt: What are you nervous about? 😊

Blaine: I have a hot date tonight and I really want to impress him.

…

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: This is a date then?

Blaine: Please tell me you're the one joking now.

Kurt: I wasn't sure it was a date.

Blaine: Oh.

Blaine: Do you want it to be a date? I hate talking about this over text message, I need to hear your inflection. I can't call though because I'm with my mom.

Blaine: It doesn't have to be a date.

Kurt: I'm I infringing on family time?

Blaine: No! It would just be rude if I got up to make a call right now.

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: Yes?

Blaine: You didn't answer my question.

Kurt: Yes, I want it to be a date. You didn't see that happy little shimmy dance I did when you said it was a date? 🕺🕺

Blaine: Will you reenact that in person later? 🙏🙏🙏

Kurt: Maybe. If you earn it. 😉

Blaine: I can't want to see you.

Kurt: Four hours!

Blaine: 😍

…

…

Blaine: 3 hours!

…

…

Kurt: 2 hours!

…

…

Blaine: 1 HOUR! I'm trying to pick out what to wear and I'm a mess!

Kurt: I'm going to think you look good regardless.

Blaine: I'm grinning like an idiot.

…

…

Kurt: Blaine?

Blaine: Kurt?

Kurt: I'm pulling up to your house. Should I knock? Is your mom home? Am I about to meet your mom? Why didn't I think this through!?

Kurt jumped a bit in his seat and looked up from his phone as someone tapped against the window of his car. He smiled finding Blaine standing outside the door, his hands in the pockets of his coat and a bright smile on his face as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Kurt quickly rolled down the window.

"Hi."

"Hi!" Blaine was beaming and Kurt knew the same could be said for him. "Are you going to come out of the car? Or at should I just go around the other side and get in?"

"Oh!" Kurt quickly opened his door, barely missing hitting Blaine, and hoped out of the car. They stood in front of each other for a beat before they both moved forward, but Kurt didn't know if it was a hug or a kiss, or a peak to the cheek. It ended up being an awkward hug with Kurt brushing his lips against Blaine's ear.

This was as bad as their first date, except it shouldn't be - they'd talked to each other countless times since then and knew one another so much better now.

They pulled apart and Blaine's cheeks were rosy, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. Kurt was internally kicking himself because for some reason the air between them was stilted and strange.

"Um… did you want me to meet your mom?" Kurt asked glancing to the door.

"I do… but maybe not right now?" Blaine said following his gaze but not giving an explanation.

That was okay, Kurt assured himself. Blaine not wanting Kurt to meet his mom didn't have to mean anything bad. Right?

"Dinner then?" Kurt asked trying to get things back on track.

"Yes." Blaine nodded and his smile grew when Kurt rushed around the car to open the passenger side door for him.

They were mostly silent as Kurt drove to the restaurant they'd agreed on, Blaine giving directions as needed because he was more familiar with Westerville. This didn't feel right at all. He and Blaine never had trouble finding things to talk about. And Kurt had never felt awkward like this around him, but the air between them was tense and heavy.

Kurt pulled up to the restaurant and they walked in and were seated before either of them said anything, and then they both tried talking at the same time.

"How are your classes go-"

"Is your brother-"

They both stopped and smiled and tried again, talking over each other once more. Kurt bit his lip and looked down at the table. He heard Blaine clear his throat and then reach forward to lay his hand over Kurt's. "Go ahead."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling at him, his eyes dancing and Kurt's shoulders relaxed a little. "Did something happen this afternoon? You seemed excited about this evening, but now things feel… weird."

Blaine's smile slipped and his eyebrows shot up, "No. No, nothing happened. Did something happen with you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. So why..," Kurt blew out a breath of frustration and motioned between himself and Blaine. "What's wrong here?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt hand and turned mouthed, "One more minute?" to the waitress as she stared for their table.

"I don't think anything is wrong here." Blaine said looking back at Kurt, "At least I hope not. I know for my part I'm just… well, I guess I'm letting my nerves get the better of me because I've been looking forward to this moment for three months and I… I may have put too much pressure on myself to make it perfect."

Kurt could feel a small smile curl up on his lips, "I'm in the same position."

Blaine let out a little laugh and leaned back in his chair, pulling his hand away from Kurt's but looking much more comfortable as he ran a hand through his short loose curls, "Okay. Good." He beamed at Kurt. "You have nothing to worry about, just being here with you has already exceeded my expectations."

Kurt laughed at that, he wanted to say,  _I thought my heart would beat out of my chest when you held my hand just now_ , but instead went for, "I tend to do that," and sent Blaine a wink.

Things were a little easier after that. They ordered food and the conversation flowed effortlessly like it always did between them. There was still a small ball of worry in Kurt's stomach. He wanted to talk to Blaine about whether or not they were a couple, or how serious Blaine was about this (Blaine was the one who called this a date), and if Blaine was dating while in New York - but things were going so well Kurt really didn't want to spoil the mood.

He was also seriously distracted by having Blaine no more than two feet away from him. Of course it was important to Kurt that their relationship was more than the physical and now that the initial nerves were fading Kurt wasn't surprised talking to Blaine was as delightful as ever. The issue was that Blaine really was extremely distracting, the way his fingers held a spoon as he lazily stirred the coffee they'd ordered with dessert, his dark lashes fanned out on his face as he glanced down shyly when Kurt flirted with him, his gorgeous lips tipped up in a smile as he talked about his family.

Kurt wanted to tackle him right then and there, the other restaurant patrons would just have to be scandalized, Kurt was  _this_ close to not caring.

They lingered well after dinner was done, talking and laughing and sharing long looks as the initial nerves between them completely dissipated, neither of them seemingly wanting the evening to end. Kurt felt caught between bringing up some potentially heavy topics versus finding a dark corner someplace where he could press Blaine against a wall and tease him with heated kisses and roaming hands.

"I guess we should let the waitress have this table back," Blaine said scrunching his forehead adorably as if leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Probably," Kurt reluctantly agreed, "And tip her well."

Too soon they were back outside standing by Kurt's car, neither of them making a move to get back in.

"It's a little cold, but if you're up for it maybe we could walk around the town center a little while?" Blaine was wrapping a red scarf around his neck that made his rosy cheeks stand out. "The Christmas lights are really nice in this area."

"I would love that."

Blaine smiled and Kurt reached out for his hand, wishing they hadn't put gloves on so he could feel Blaine's skin against his own. He didn't care that it was cold.

"I love Christmas lights," Blaine said as they passed a store with brightly colored lights looped around its edges, the big kind people use to use before the small twinkle lights came into style. "They always make me feel like a kid again."

Kurt was watching Blaine's lovely profile, his strong jaw and almost pouted lips in the colorful hues cast by the lights they were passing. "When I was little my mom and dad and I use to get cheap gas station hot chocolate and then drive around and look at the best-decorated neighborhoods while listening to cheesy Christmas music on the radio." Kurt said smiling at the memory, "I loved it."

"That sounds wonderful," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand. "You don't do that anymore?"

"It's been a while, but maybe we could start again. I can see Finn really getting into that." Kurt laughed at the thought. Finn would probably be like an excited puppy, he'd bring it up as a suggestion.

They got to a lane with rows of small Tuliptrees hibernating for winter and strung up in glistening white lights. The lane was so full of trees they hardly even needed streetlamps the fairy lights were so bright. Kurt and Blaine spent a good amount of time there laughing and taking pictures, at one point Blaine slipped on the frosty sidewalk but quickly got up eyes sparkling and with flakes of snow in his dark hair.

They posed in with the lane behind them and Kurt pulled out his phone to take yet another picture and Blaine swooped in to plant a kiss to his cheek. Kurt' skin grew warm and his stomach flipped over. The evening was turning out to be something almost magical.

"Do you want to… head back?" Kurt asked his breathing hitched as he turned to Blaine and found their faces close.

"I don't know…" Blaine answered slowly, seemingly confused by Kurt sudden shift of focus, or maybe just addled by how close together they were. "I don't want the evening to be over."

"Me either." Kurt pulled in closer to Blaine and tugged on his scarf a little to bring Blaine's face even closer as Kurt lowered his voice. "We could maybe find someplace… private?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he finally caught on and his already ruddy cheeks flushed, "Um… yeah. I would really like that but…"

"But?" Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"My mom and Keith are at my house."

"And my place has my dad, Carol, and Finn," Kurt added glumly.

Kurt was close to suggesting they get a hotel room, as sordid as that sounded…

"Um… There's a nice little hotel near my place…" Blaine cheeks where bright red at this point and he cleared his throat not making eye contact with Kurt.

"You read my mind." Kurt breathed closing the nearly nonexistent space between them and capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine hummed into the kiss and as soon as they broke apart he eagerly nodded towards to direction they'd parked.

It didn't take long to get back to Kurt's car, and he was very tempted to push Blaine against the door and just kiss him right then and there, they could move to the back of the car… but they'd almost done that once before, and honestly, while it wasn't super busy here, it was still a public place. He could wait to get to the hotel. If he had too.

Kurt had never booked a hotel room for the sole purpose of hooking up before. He wondered if Blaine had? Kurt stayed in the car while Blaine got a room and then they parked and rushed up to the second floor. Soon Kurt was unlocking the door and walking in backward while tugging Blaine by the scarf around his neck.

" _Jesus_  Kurt," Blaine breathed as he moved in and the door closed behind them. He kept his lips close to Kurt's skin as Kurt's hands tried to maneuver through all of the clothing Blaine was wearing. Damn this winter layers.

"Help me with this coat!" Kurt laughed pulling his face away.

" _Of course_." Blaine practically whined and kicked off his shoes while also shrugging off the coat Kurt had unbuttoned.

They stood by the bed a moment hands moving across one another as pieces of clothing fell to the floor one at a time. Kurt's skin prickled in the air of the room after being bundled up so long and his arms instinctively crossed over his chest as Blaine finished hopping out of his pants, both of them now in nothing but their underwear.

"Cold?" Blaine asked gently reaching out for Kurt's hands - letting Kurt know he could stop him if he wanted to - and pulling Kurt's arms away from his chest.

"A little."

Blaine cocked a confident smile, "I bet I can warm you up..."

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Kurt teased and the sat down on the bed, letting go of Blaine's hands and scooting backward until he could lean against the headboard.

Blaine looked at him head to toe and then groaned before quickly crawling up the bed to meet him with a heady kiss.

"I don't want-" Blaine gasped between kissing him, "You to think-" A longer kiss, deeper, making Kurt moan and cling to Blaine's back. "That I'm only interested in sex."

"I'm  _very_ interested in that right now," Kurt said nipping a little at Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine laughed and pulled back, but left a hand on Kurt's now panting chest, he let it slide down tantalizingly slow as he spoke, "Oh, so am I. I just… that isn't all this is. You and me, that is." His hand got to the waistband of Kurt briefs slipping them off and looking almost bewitched. "Kurt I… really like you."

Kurt smiled at him, his voice caught in his throat for a moment. "Good. Because I really like you too Blaine. And after months of us talking without doing anything physical… I figured you must like me for more than just sex."

Blaine's smile grew so that his whole face lit up, eyes scrunching, "That's very true."

"But right now we're here…  _together…_ "

Blaine didn't even respond with words he just fell forward kissing Kurt again.

Kurt laughed around the kiss, "And I am going to try and show you just how much I like you, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt held onto Blaine's back and then flipped them over so that he was hovering over Blaine's prone form, knees on either side of him. Then he kissed down Blaine's tan chest and quickly pulled his underwear off as Blaine trembled beneath him. Kurt's started to take Blaine into his mouth, the sound of Blaine's moans shooting through him, as Kurt eagerly worked to make his point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short smutty update. I hope you enjoy!

Blaine closed his eyes and let a contented smile slip over his features as he settled down into the bed, his heart rate slowly returning to normal and his breathing still a little hitched with excitement. “That was…” He struggled to find the right word. Being with Kurt was… it was…  _ perfect _ . It was wonderful. It was mind-blowing.    
  
What was a word that encompassed all of that?    
  
“It was okay.” Kurt finished for him, still wrapped around him, leg looped between Blaine's and an arm thrown across Blaine’s chest holding him close.    
  
Blaine’s eyes opened and he looked at Kurt whose chin was bumping against Blaine's shoulder. He was smiling widely his eyes sparkling.  _ Oh _ , he was teasing.    
  
“Okay?” Blaine asked turning to lay on his side mirroring Kurt so he could face him, pulling in closer so that their chest brushed together.    
  
“Mmmhmmm.” Kurt hummed leaning in to kiss him. “I think we should probably practice more.”    
  
“I see,” Blaine smiled into the little kisses Kurt was placing to his mouth, chin, and cheek, “Practice does make perfect.”    
  
Kurt laughed holding Blaine’s shoulders and kissing Blaine square on the lips. Blaine shivered down to his toes and found himself breathless as Kurt eventually pulled back.    
  
“You’re already close to perfect.” Blaine breathed his eyes still closed from the intensity of Kurt’s kiss. When he opened them again Kurt was watching him closely, a small smile still on his lips but his eyes more serious.    
  
“I’m going to miss you when you’re back in New York.”    
  
Blaine felt his own smile dip a little, “I’m here another week and a half.”    
  
“That’s true,” Kurt nodded, “Even if a good chunk of that time we will be with our families.”   
  
“I’m going to dedicate as much time to you as I can Kurt, you’ll probably get tired of me before I go.”    
  
Kurt smiled and blushed a little, he was so  _ god-damn gorgeous _ , “Doubtful.”   
  
“Maybe I could stay in Ohio and take classes long-distance.” Blaine joked, but he almost wished he could.    
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, but his smile returned as rolled over to his back, “That’s the  _ worst  _ idea I’ve ever heard.”    
  
Blaine sighed and looped himself around Kurt, he’d always been a very tactile person, but with Kurt, he might be worse than normal. He just craved being near him. Kurt didn’t seem to mind, he just ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s chest and felt so peaceful he thought he might melt right down into the bed.    
  
“Blaine…”    
  
Blaine nuzzled in closer, “Yeah?”    
  
Kurt’s fingers in Blaine's hair stilled and there was just the slightest edge to Kurt’s voice when he spoke again, “When you are in New York do you…”    
  
Blaine waited, his ear to Kurt’s chest able to hear that his heart rate had picked up a bit.    
  
“Um, I mean. Do you... I mean. When you talk about me to other people what do you tell-” He cut himself off again, and Blaine lifted his head in concern.    
  
“Kurt?” Kurt was looking up at the ceiling his eyebrows dipped in worry and his lovely lips, which Blaine wanted to lean in and capture, in a thin, tight line. “You’re thinking hard about something there.”    
  
Kurt’s eyes shifted to glance at Blaine as he moved to lean on his side to look at Kurt.    
  
“ _ When you are in New York are you seeing anyone els _ e?” Kurt asked his words rushed and Blaine had trouble following their meaning.    
  
“Seeing anyone else?” Blaine still didn’t understand, he had the feeling he was being very slow on the pick up here, but all he could focus on was Kurt’s increasingly worried face. What was happening, hadn’t they been blissfully happy not moments ago?    
  
“Not that we're necessarily seeing  _ each other _ . I didn’t mean to imply that.”    
  
Blaine cocked his head and gave Kurt a long look, his words finally making sense. “You think I’m dating other people when I’m in New York?”    
  
Kurt shrugged his beautiful, strong shoulders and looked away, “We haven’t really talked about it. And I don’t expect you to… I don’t know. We’ve only been on two dates now and I live nearly six hundred miles away…”   
  
“Kurt.” Blaine shook his head and sat up all the way, running his fingers through what he knew had to be embarrassingly messy curls. “I- we talk to each other  _ every day _ .”   
  
“I know,” Kurt seemed to be fascinated with something across the room and Blaine’s stomach twisted, he really wanted Kurt to look at him.    
  
“We Facetime, and text constantly… we watched a whole movie together the other night over Skype.”    
  
“Yes, I know,” Kurt said sounding frustrated and finally, finally meeting Blaine's eyes again. “But what does all of that mean?”   
  
“I counted that as a date,” Blaine mumbled to himself and leaned back on the headboard.    
  
Kurt scrunched his forehead and then pulled himself up to lean back next to Blaine.    
  
“We’ve been on lots of dates,” Blaine said inching his hand towards Kurt on the bed and hoping he’d take it. He did.    
  
“We have?”    
  
“Well, I thought so, but I guess not. They aren't really dates if only one person thinks of them that way.”    
  
“No!” Blaine glanced up to see Kurt adamantly shake his head, his blue eyes wide. “I like that. I want that. I… yes, they were dates.”    
  
Blaine was feeling a little flustered and worried about the next questions he needed to ask. This whole time he thought he and Kurt had been dating, but if Kurt hadn’t known that… “Are  _ you  _ seeing other people, Kurt?” Blaine shivered, suddenly cold without his clothes and he tugged on the sheets to pull them up over him a little higher.    
  
Kurt looked at him a long moment and Blaine wasn’t sure what the hold up was, it was an easy enough question to answer, but Kurt bit his lip and looked nervous.    
  
_ Oh god _ , Kurt was seeing other people! Blaine had worked this whole thing up in his head, he thought they were dating, he thought they were on the same page - but it  _ wasn’t  _ the same to Kurt.    
  
“No, I’m not.” Kurt answered slowly, his voice low, “Just you, I don’t really want to date anyone else besides you.”    
  
Blaine felt light all of a sudden, his stomach swooping and his heart pounding happily. H leaned his head back and laughed, “Oh thank god. You hesitated and I thought…” He turned to Kurt with a wide grin to find Kurt smiling tentatively back at him.    
  
“I hesitated because you still haven’t answered the same question,” Kurt said dryly, even as his smile grew a little.    
  
Blaine blinked at him a moment, “ _ Shit _ .” He rushed to lift a hand to Kurt's face, smoothing his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “There’s no one else.”    
  
Kurt’s smile crinkled his eyes.    
  
“I thought we were already dating and even if we weren’t… there’s only you”    
  
Kurt let out a long breath and nodded seemingly at a loss for words for a moment until he chuckled, “Okay, so then we are seeing each other, and it's exclusive?”    
  
“ _ God yes, Kurt, _ ” Blaine could kick himself for not making this clear to Kurt before now, he had assumed so much and not ever said it aloud! He quickly leaned in to capture Kurt’s lips and Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in.    
  
Blaine gasped into the kiss as Kurt tugged him down until they were lying on the bed again, Kurt on his back and Blaine over him continuing to share heated messy kisses. “I thought I’d made it clear how I felt-,” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s lips, “about you these past few months-,” and then down his jaw, “but we should have talked about this sooner.”    
  
“I was just worried the distance and the months of torture before...” Kurt breathed, licking his lips, “ Before I move to New York were obstacles,” Kurt said, his breath a little reedy as Blaine continued to work down his neck to the crest of his shoulder.    
  
“Road bumps maybe, not major obstacles,” Blaine panted against Kurt’s skin and he could feel himself trembling, strung tight with desire and a deep need to make Kurt moan in pleasure.     
  
“You didn’t want me to meet your mom tonight.”    
  
Blaine stopped, surprised at those words and looked up from where he was lightly sucking at Kurt’s pulse point to find Kurt’s face - flushed and his eyes bright.    
  
“Because you seemed nervous and we hadn’t talked about it beforehand and I didn’t want to spring it on you.”    
  
“Oh.”    
  
“I should have been more clear. I should have been clear about a lot of things.” Blaine said looking down at Kurt’s deep blue eye.   
  
“It’s not just on you. I could have said something earlier too.”    
  
“I’m glad you said something now because it makes it easier for me to say what I’ve been dying to say.”   
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow.    
  
“Kurt, I would very much like to call you my boyfriend.”    
  
Kurt’s eyebrows shot up, and then he smiled so wide his eyes scrunched, “I would like that too.” He sounded almost giddy and Blaine could hardly stand looking at him.    
  
“I would also very much like to make you come until you see stars right now.”    
  
Kurt gasped a little, his eyes sparkling, “Practice  _ does  _ make perfect.”    
  
Blaine smiled and dove down for another kiss. He could be perfectly content just kissing Kurt, warm and close in the bed, for the rest of his vacation. Who needed family time?    
  
They continued kissing for a while, heated and intense until Blaine found himself rocking against Kurt, who was bucking up against him.    
  
“W-wait,” Kurt begged breathily as he tore his lips away. “Just a second.” He slipped out from under Blaine and off the bed grabbing his jacket that had been tossed aside hours ago. “I just…” He pulled a condom out of the pocket and turned in triumph to Blaine.    
  
Blaine just fell to the bed and laughed. This would be their second go around this evening and Blaine had been the one to produce a condom and lube from a pocket earlier. He was delighted to know Kurt had the same idea when he’d been reading himself for their date.   
  
“Don’t laugh,” Kurt said grinning as he climbed back up on the bed, “It turns out that we needed more than one,”    
  
Blaine leaned up, reaching for the back of Kurt’s head to pull him in for yet another kiss. “You are brilliant, and I’m so glad you thought ahead.”    
  
The first time they’d been together months ago had been quick and frenzied, a perfect and needed release. Earlier this evening it had been hands and mouths and cries of delight. Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt wanted now, but he knew whatever it was he’d do his best to give it to him.    
  
It turned out that Kurt may have been shy about asking Blaine if he was seeing other people but he wasn’t shy at all in making known what he wanted from Blaine in bed. Or maybe he was instilled with confidence now that they had finally clarified their relationship.    
  
In any case, Blaine was ecstatic and eager to follow Kurt’s lead. He carefully eased Kurt open while Kurt clung to him and whispered encouragement and instructions into his ear. He spread Kurt’s legs and smoothed his hand down the inside of his thigh as Kurt trembled beneath his touch, and he happily let Kurt flip them over so that Kurt could  _ oh so slowly  _ and seductively lower himself unto Blaine. Blaine held Kurt’s waist and looked up at him in awe as Kurt started rolling his hips and rocking on top of him.     
  
“Jesus,  _ fuck _ , Kurt.” Blaine knew he wasn’t being articulate, but how was he suppose to tell Kurt how exquisite he was when Kurt was currently making him lose his mind? His long, lean body over Blaine and catching the low light of the room on his marble skin as he effortlessly moved their bodies together.    
  
Kurt just smiled down at him and took one of Blaine’s hands off his waist and held it in his own against his chest. Blaine began moving his hips, working in time with Kurt to give new angles and deeper thrust.    
  
Kurt’s face was flushed and his brow framed with sweat, as he let out the most tantalizing noises. He eventually dropped Blaine’s hand in favor or leaning down to kiss him, and Blaine used the opportunity to wrap his fingers around Kurt’s length. He was close to coming and needed Kurt to follow him. It didn’t take long for the invisible thread holding Blaine together to snap, he let out a sharp cry and held fast onto Kurt.    
  
Kurt moved a few more times, panting, his eyes closed and his lips parted until he let out a low groan as Blaine tried to focus enough to keep his fist moving while Kurt trembled through his release.    
  
Kurt grew still a moment breathing labored and a half blissed-out smile on his face before he opened his eyes. Blaine stared up at him, transfixed. Kurt leaned in and kissed him, long and sweet and Blaine's heart thumped heavily against his chest. Then Kurt moved over sideways toppling down to lay next to Blaine on the bed, laughing a little as he ran a hand through his sweat messed hair. “Whoa.”    
  
Blaine could hardly function, but on autopilot, his reached for a towel they’d grabbed earlier and did his best to clean them up and toss the condom. Then he nuzzled up against Kurt, not minding their body heat or sweat-slicked skin. “Better that time?” He teased still buzzing all the way down to his toes and watching Kurt stare up at the ceiling his eyes unfocused, cheeks, pink and his lips kiss plump.    
  
Kurt took a deep breath and then turned to Blaine, playfully swatting at him and humming contentedly as Blaine tucked his head against Kurt’s chest.    
  
“Perfect.” Kurt sighed and Blaine chuckled against him, feeling sleepy and relaxed until a horrible thought popped into his head and his whole body stiffened.    
  
Kurt, of course, noticed, “What’s wrong?”    
  
Blaine looked up to find Kurt’s expression drowsy, but his brows still slightly furrowed in concern.    
  
“I just realized Cooper is due in late tonight.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“Meaning he’ll ask where I am and mom will tell him I’m out on a date.”   
  
“Okay?” Kurt yawned, he wasn't getting it.    
  
“ _ Kurt _ , he’s going to know I got a hotel room. The teasing will be relentless. You’ve met him! It will never end!”   
  
Kurt looked surprised for a moment and then burst out laughing, “Oh god, Blaine I’m sorry I can only imagine.”    
  
“It’s going to be brutal,” Blaine said laying his head back down against Kurt.    
  
“But worth it?”    
  
“God, yes.”    
  
Kurt chuckled quietly and Blaine could feel the vibrations of it against his cheek.    
  
They were both quiet after that, tired and drifting to sleep, Kurt’s long fingers combing through Blaine’s curls lolling him from consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a quiet happy sigh from Kurt as he whispered the word, “ _ Boyfriends _ .”    



End file.
